Resident Evil: Devolution
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: 16 years after the destruction of Raccoon City, Jill Valentine is sent by the B.S.A.A to investigate reports of Bioterrorist activity in the remote Canadian wilderness. Joining her is Leon Kennedy on order of the US government, and together they must find the truth. Horrors from the past resurface. The fires of hell surge. Their world changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

[2014]

Mid-day. As a lone SUV drove down an old forest trail covered by a sheet of thick mist, a flock of crows took to the clouded skies above. Plastered on the side of the door leading to the driver's seat was the B.S.A.A symbol. Driving the vehicle was a middle-aged caucasian man with short dark brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. He was dressed in the standard B.S.A.A uniform consisting of navy blue combat pants and a t-shirt with dark green bullet-proof body armor on top. In the back of the SUV sat a lone woman, around the age of 36. Most of her features were obscured by the shadows as she rested her head on her hand, leaning against the window as the SUV drove along. All you could really make out was that she did have short brown hair, fashioned in a parted bob hairstyle. It wasn't long before the SUV came to a halt.

"We're here ma'am." The driver turned around and spoke to the woman. She nodded before opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle. Her black military boots thudded down onto the dirt of the ground. The woman slammed the door behind her after exiting the vehicle. Jill Valantine had stepped out of the SUV. Dressed in grey assault pants with a black belt around her waist, a M1911 Handgun chambered for the .45 ACP round sporting an ergonomic wood grip, pivot style trigger and an ebony paint job, holstered on her right leg, with a navy blue short sleeved formfitting shirt with the B.S.A.A logo on the sleeves. Jill placed a dark navy blue beret on her head, adjusting it firmly into place before looking around cautiously. Jill nodded to the driver of the SUV before he nodded back and drove off back from where the SUV had came: disappearing back down the road and into the mist. Jill recieved a call on her Radio with a built-in two-way camera feed, for both parties to see each other, and swiftly answered it. Barry Burton was on the other end.

* * *

"Am I coming in loud and clear?" Barry inquired.

"With your voice Barry, I'll hear you on just 1 bar." Jill chuckled.

"Heh, ever the comedian." Barry smirked. He took a sip of his Coffee.

"So, what are we looking at here?" Jill inquired.

"There's been reports of possible Bioterrorist activities in this region of the canadian wilderness, though sketchy, it's enough to warrent a joint investigation with the US government. They're sending in one of their best agents to assist you in your mission." Barry informed. Jill looked around.

"Heh, not a guy in site; and you men say we take too long to get ready." Jill responded.

"Well, in any case this Leon Kennedy guy will be arriving any time soon. However, you should advance to the designated location marked on your GPS for now, You should come across an old mining village. If you can find any residents, see if they may have any useful info. But remember: this is just an investigation so far, don't be too trigger-happy." Barry replied. Jill nodded.

"I'll be in touch Barry." Jill stated, ending the call.

* * *

Jill pulled her Handgun from its holster, turning off the safety before walking off further down the dirt road, continuing on until she crossed an arched stone bridge over a ravine and continued along a dirt path leading deeper into the wilderness. Passing a dead tree, Jill alerted a lone crow and scared it off: the bird calling out as it took to the skies out of fear. Jill merely responded with a casual 'humph' and a roll of her eyes as she pressed on. The dirt pathway was littered with rotting leaves and twigs. Winter was ever cruel in Canada.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies above, only a few off from Jill's current location, a military grade helicopter flew along. Inside sat Leon Kennedy himself, dressed in his Resident Evil 4 Attire but with his RE6 Jacket. He was currently looking over his semi-automatic Handgun, 'Punisher', as he awaited landing.

"Approaching the designated insertion point sir." The pilot of helicopter informed, briefly looking over his shoulder. Leon looked up from his Handgun and nodded.

* * *

Jill was still walking along the dirt pathway when she came across an old house with a deteriorating baige paint job that was peeling off in multiple locations in the distance. Jill could make out a light source illuminating from inside the building: somebody must be home. It wasn't long before Jill cautiously pushed open the door to the house and entered the building, Handgun at the ready. Creeping along the entry hallway, Jill turned around the 1st corner on her right to find herself in the dining room. A fireplace was burning in the background and a lone man was stirring soup over it. A dining table was laid out neatly in the centre, giving an inviting feel to the room's atmosphere. Jill holstered her gun and walked over to the man stirring soup, pulling out her B.S.A.A credentials from her left-hand pocket.

"Excuse me, sir." Jill spoke, walking to the man's side. He was clean shaven and dressed in casual attire, the odd small stain on his shirt. "My name is Jill Valentine, I work for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance and I'm operating in the area to investigate reports of Bioterrorist actions. Have you heard of or seen any suspicious activity recently sir? Any information could be of help, no matter how trivial you may think it to be." Jill followed up. The man shuck his head slowly as Jill placed her ID back in her pocket.

"No... no." The man muttered, grabbing a tissue from the table and wiping his nose before throwing the tissue into a bin at the side.

"Ok then, I'm heading to the village down the trail, if you happen to notice anything in the time after I leave, please come and find me there. Thank you for your time." Jill replied, turning around and begining to walk out. As Jill was halfway across the room, the man reached for a wood chopper's axe. Leon emerged from the hallway, Handgun at the ready as the man prepared to throw the axe.

"Get down!" Leon commanded.

"What?!" Jill exclaimed.

"Now!" Leon continued. Jill ducked down as Leon fired off a round; the axe wielding man's head blown off as the bullet tore through him. Jill looked over her shoulder before drawing her Handgun. "Leon Kennedy of the US Government." Leon quickly drew his badge. Jill stood down upon seeing the ID.

"Jill Valentine, B.S.A.A." Jill informed.

"Nice to meet you." Leon replied.

"So, he was an 'infected'..." Jill looked at the man's corpse.

"Appears that way." Leon replied, walking past Jill before kneeling down and inspecting the body.

"I had a hunch, guess instincts don't lie." Jill noted.

"Heh, I'll say. Sorry I'm late by the way, the ride here was a little bumpy, and the in-flight movies didn't help to pass time." Leon joked.

"Commercial flights..." Jill continued the joke.

"Knowing my luck, that whole village down the trail is gonna be infected with a virus too." Leon mumbled as he stood back up.

"Just another day on the force then." Jill replied.

"Never good ones. I was a cop in Raccoon City actually; for 1 day, the day the outbreak was at a peak..." Leon recalled.

"You were a cop in Raccoon City?" Jill quickly inquired.

"Yeah. The newest addition to S.T.A.R.S..." Leon informed.

"You serious?" Jill responded.

"For the 1st time today." Leon smiled.

"I was in S.T.A.R.S too, I investigated the Arkley murders... that's where we made 1st contact with a Virus, the T-Virus. Up in the Arkley mansion." Jill informed.

"Then it's an honor, Jill. You guys were like heroes to me back then." Leon gave her a firm handshake. Jill smiled briefly.

"Thanks. Come on, let's get moving." Jill spoke. Leon nodded, the two drawing their Handguns and heading for the exit to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill and Leon exited the house, guns at the ready for any danger that might have been afoot. Their eyes darted left and right as they scanned around for any signs of trouble. After double checking, Jill and Leon stood down: nothing around to be a threat to them.

"Nothing..." Leon muttered.

"Good, gives us a little bit of time to get our bearings. I'm gonna contact my support for a second." Jill responded. Leon nodded. Jill pulled out her radio again.

* * *

"Barry, it's me, Jill." Jill spoke.

"What's your status?" Barry inquired.

"I've met up with the agent, Leon. He had to neutralise an infected. No doubt the entire village will be infected too. Course of action?" Jill informed.

"If that is the case, then this is now a combat operation. All methods of lethal force are of course now authorised for any infected. Any hostile non-infected must however first be issued a warning. Do your best Jill." Barry replied. Jill nodded.

"Thanks Barry. I'll buy you and the girls a few souvenirs at the local shop when I get the chance." Jill responded.

"Heh. Give whoever's behind this a good bullet from me. Contact me again if you find anything." Barry chuckled. Jill nodded.

"Will do. Jill out." Jill responded, ending the call and putting the radio away.

* * *

"Are you ready to move?" Leon inquired.

"Yes, let's head to the village. We'll deal with any infected and search for any information that could tell us who's behind infecting people here." Jill nodded. Leon nodded back.

"Keep that trigger finger ready." Leon advised.

Leon and Jill continued down the trail, keeping their eyes open for any danger; Handguns at the ready. They began to walk back to back, Jill covering their rear and walking backwards whilst having her back turned to Leon. Leon drifted his eyes left and right cautiously as he checked for danger.

"Anything on your end?" Leon questioned.

"Nothing..." Jill answered.

"Nothing on my end either." Leon commented.

"Never a good sign..." Jill noted.

"Yeah, something is definitely watching us." Leon muttered. It wasn't long before they reached the outskirts of the village. Taking cover behind a fallen tree; the duo remained out of sight. As Leon pulled out a pair of binoculars, Jill kept him covered.

"See anything?" Jill inquired.

"Yeah, the locals... and bingo is out of session." Leon replied.

"Can you confirm if they're infected?" Jill questioned.

"Well... they're all carrying some weapons; everything from axes to makeshift maces and they really need a tan. Plus, they ain't exactly going about in everyday fashion. It's like they're maintaining the place in mass; almost building defences in a sense..." Leon informed. Leon looked away from his binoculars.

"You okay?" Jill looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just have the weirdest case of Deja Vu." Leon replied.

"In this line of work, bound to happen." Jill responded. Leon nodded. Jill stood up from her crouching stance.

"Come on, best to keep moving." Jill advised. Jill began to sneak up to the village.

"I swear if it's a cult, I'm gonna..." Leon muttered. He shuck his head and followed after Jill.

As Jill and Leon snuck around the back of the houses on the edge of the village they managed to avoid detection. On Jill's prompt, the two snuck into a house via the back door. As Leon scouted out the house, Jill blocked the trio of downstair windows and the back door with the cupboards down stairs. Leon was able to block the front door with the plank of wood attached at the side of the door that acted as a makeshift locking mechanism. Jill headed over to Leon, the two nodding to one another.

"All secure." Jill spoke.

"Good, let's see if we can find any clues in the house." Leon responded.

"I'll check around, you keep watch from upstairs." Jill suggested. Leon nodded before heading upstairs, while Jill turned around and began to look around the house.

* * *

Outside, atop the roof a lone figure stood by themself; arms folded, eyes closed, crimson flower-patterned dress flowing in the wind. An infected looked up to the roof but saw no one as they wiped the sweat from their brow. The figure had grappled onto one of the gargoyle statues protruding from the village church in time to not be caught.

* * *

Leon searched around for any clues upstairs after having checked the windows to keep an eye on the events outside. Jill was still searching around when one infected decided to go inside the house. Just as the infected reached for the door a grappling hook wrapped around his leg.

"Get over here!" The culprit purposely caught the attention as she hung her catch from the gargoyle. The rest of the village turned to look at the commotion. Smirking, Ada flipped off of the gargoyle, shooting the hanging infected in the head as she flipped through the air. Releasing the corpse and letting it fall down, Ada reeled in her grappling hook as she landed perfectly. Readying her duel handguns, Ada lead a group of infected that had began pursuing her out of the village.

Jill rushed up the stairs to be greeted by Leon holding two shotguns; having smashed open a display case to acquire them. He threw one to Jill who caught the gun and pumped it.

"What's going on?" Jill questioned.

"There's another operative in the area, I don't know why but they've distracted some of the locals for us. Couldn't see 'em though." Leon informed as he loaded the shotgun. Then came a banging at the house door; Leon's display case smashing having alerted some of the infected. Jill pumped her shotgun again.

"Let's get this over with." Jill frowned, straightening her baret. Leon nodded and pumped his shotgun.

"Just another day at the office." Leon remarked. Jill lightly chuckled.

"We deserve one hell of a coffee break later." Jill responded.

"Tell me about it." Leon smirked.

"I'll get the sandwhiches... I make some mean sandwhiches." Jill smirked back.

"I'll take point downstairs, you cover up here." Leon moved for the stairs. Jill nodded. She proceeded to move to cover a window as Leon headed downstairs.

"This is for interrupting my vacation..." Jill muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

As the infected rallied outside, gathering ladders and surrounding the house Jill and Leon had occupied. One shouted commands to the others as they prepared their assault. Leon ran to the blocked front door; leaning against the wall, shotgun at the ready. He took a peak through a small opening in the door, seeing the infected surrounding the house. Leon cocked his shotgun.

Meanwhile Jill smashed open the window before her and fired off a few rounds from her own shotgun; killing an infected carrying a ladder, followed by a few more who tried to pick that ladder back up. Jill continued to blast the heads off of more infected until a 2nd window upstairs behind Jill, on the left, was smashed open by another ladder, Jill swiftly turned around to run over to it and push it down; making the infected who had climbed onto it fall on the infected below. Jill fired off a few rounds to finish them off before moving back to the other window.

Downstairs, Leon punched an infected in the face as he tried to climb through a broken window after having pushed the cupboard blocking it over. As the infected stumbled back Leon raised his gun and blew the infected's head off in one shot. Jill and Leon continued to fire off at the infected until all the windows downstairs had been destroyed and multiple access points opened for the infected. Leon tossed a grenade down the stairs to clear a crowd before taking cover with Jill.

"We can't hold out much longer in here." Jill grated her teeth. Leon rushed back up and kicked a drawer cupboard down the stairs to hold the other infected off. Jill fired a few more rounds from her shotgun out of a window before noticing an infected setting up a shot with an RPG. "Leon..." Jill muttered. Leon looked up to see what Jill saw.

"Shit..." Leon mumbled. The infected prepared to fire. Jill tackled Leon as too quickly jump out of the window on Leon's left just before the infected fired; the rocket destroying the upstairs of the house completely. Jill and Leon tumbled along the ground after landing as the house exploded behind them. Leon stumbled too his feet. "First chainsaws... now rocket launchers..." Leon muttered. Leon helped Jill up as the smoke settled.

"Not even truly started and I already need a drink..." Jill joked. Leon chuckled, casually shooting the infected with the RPG in the distance with his Handgun as Jill brushed dirt off her shoulder.

"When we get outta this, everybody gets a round, on me." Leon spoke.

"That's a hell of a bill..." Jill commented. The last few infected regrouped and surrounded Leon and Jill. Jill reloaded her Shotgun with the last few rounds as Leon picked his back up. Jill and Leon stood back to back as the infected drew closer.

"Well... my fee is way too good..." Leon cocked his shotgun. "Really, damn good." He followed up.

* * *

[1 Day earlier]

Jill was laid back on an srm chair; head resting on her hands with her legs crossed, relaxing on a beach on a tropical island. Dressed in a blue tank top with white 3-quarters and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. A phone began to ring on the table next to her and Jill went to answer it.

"Jill Valentine." Jill addresed as she answered the call. Barry was on the other end.

"Hey Jill, it's me Barry." Barty spoke.

"Hey Barry. You doing good? How's Moira and Polly?" Jill smiled.

"Oh they're great, I'm doing fine too..." Barty chuckled.

"That's good." Jill responded.

"Hey Jill, uh, I know you're enjoying your vacation and all but... something has come up... and the B.S.A.A need one of their elite agents for a mission... and Chris is kinda busy..." Barry rubbed the back of his neck. Jill was silent. "I wouldn't bother you like this if it wasn't urgent, plus I know you can get a job done just like that." Barry followed. Jill took off her sunglasses and sat up.

"The things I do for you Barry Burton." Jill sighed non-chalently.

"Thanks Jill." Barry smiled.

* * *

[The present]

As Jill stomped on an infected's head, crushing it completely, Leon used his last shotgun round to shoot out another infected's legs before roundhouse kicking him into a wall. With that; the last few infected were dead.

"That's it for now..." Jill muttered. Leon nodded.

"We should check the rest of the village for any supplies or clues as to what happened here." Leon advised.

"Agreed. You cover this side, I'll check the right of the village." Jill nodded. After nearly 20 minutes of thorough searching; all Leon and Jill could find was the odd packet of Handgun ammunition and a herb here and there.

"Nothing..." Leon sighed as the two met back up in the centre of the village. Jill brought up her GPS.

"Hmm... according to my GPS, there should be a warehouse to the north of the village... and a condensed estate house to the east." Jill informed.

"They might have some info there..." Leon responded. "Jill, I'll go and check out the warehouse. If you check out the estate house while I do that: we can save time and still cover as much ground." Leon followed up. Jill nodded.

"Good idea Leon. Keep your radio on and contact me as soon as you can if you find anything." Jill replied.

"You too." Leon responded. Jill and Leon gave one last nod to one another before heading their separate ways.

* * *

From a hilltop vantage point overlooking the village: a lone figure spied upon Jill and Leon as they parted ways and headed for their own objectives. It wasn't Ada though...


	4. Chapter 4

The frontal door to the estate house opened slowly, Jill's custom M1911 poking through the doorway before Jill herself cautiously entered the house. Taking one last look behind her, Jill closed the door to the house before examining her surroundings; a rather bleak hallway before her, nothing of importance in the hallway. Jill continued along the hallway until she turned a corner and found herself in a dining room. A neatly prepared dining gable was sprawled out in the middle of the room, a few candles illuminating the room.

"Huh, at least somebody has style..." Jill muttered. She continued along, scouting out the first and second floors of the house to secure it before checking around for any info it might hold within. The only place she couldn't check was the basement was locked and Jill hadn't brought her trusty lockpick with her. That metal door wasn't going to budge anytime soon. Having found nothing downstairs, Jill began to search upstairs, eventually ending up in the master bedroom. Walking past a large mirror, Jill began to search around in the room. Eventually Jill came across a file hidden at the back of a wardrobe. She opened it up and began to examine it, standing with her back to the mirror. "Hmm... this is worrying... according to this document; this place has been infected for over two months... wait... impossible... they were destroyed!" As Jill read through the documents, her reflection stopped copying her movements and turned around to stare at Jill, the 'reflection' having glowing red eyes and grinning to slightly reveal a fang. As a matter of fact, Jill had paid no attention too the mirror so didn't even realise her 'reflection' was dressed in darker clothing, mostly consisting of black attire but with a red beret with the Neo Umbrella logo stitched onto it. As Jill reached for her radio to contact Barry her doppleganger broke through the mirror, which was really a glass panel showing a nearly identical room to the one Jill was in, and knocked her out with a chop to the neck. The doppleganger kneeled down and examined her unconcious counterpart.

"How weak..." She sighed. "I'll make things more interesting... sister..." The copy chuckled, pulling out a needle full of P30. Injecting it into Jill, the copy was caught off guard by the chemicals rapid effect on Jill. Jill's eyes flicked open and she pushed herself straight back up, jumping too her feet in a blink of an eye. The copy backflipped away from Jill as her eyes flashed yellow for a split second. "How did you get back up so soon?!" The copy growled. Jill flexed her fingers before staring at her open palm. "You've had this before...?" The copy muttered. Jill darted her eyes over too her copy, remaining silent. The copy began to chuckle. Jill picked her gun back up. As Jill reached for her gun, her copy dashed forward faster than the eye could see but Jill, thanks to the P30, perfectly countered; grabbing her copy's fist.

"What are you?" Jill calmly asked, studying her gun as she crushed her copy's fist; blood spewing from the gaps as Jill broke her hand.

"Gaah... this... is pain...?! How... how dare you!" Before Jill's copy could attack again, Jill kicked her out of the window. As the copy tumbled along the ground, Jill jumped out of the broken window. The copy jumped back up and pulled out her own Handgun, firing off shots as Jill stalked forward, dodging every bullet with ease before grabbing her copy by the arm.

"Answer me." Jill commanded.

"But... I haven't got a chance to play..." The copy frowned. Jill snapped her copy's arm, following up by shooting out her kneecaps. As the doppleganger screamed out in pain, Jill threw off her beret and picked her up by her hair. "Heh... that's the spirit..." The copy coughed out blood.

"I want answers..." Jill frowned.

"Later... you've only just got back into the swing of things... humans by themself... are so fragile..." The copy chuckled.

"I want this damn... thing... out of my system! For years it plagued me! You wanna see what I'm capable of like this! I'll skin you alive!" Jill snapped.

"Now THIS is fun!" The copy laughed. Leon came running up the hill, out of breath, having ran as fast as he could to get there quick enough.

"Jill!" Leon exclaimed. As Jill looked over too Leon, the copy healed up her wounds, excluding her arm as that would take more time, and punched Jill away from her, injecting Jill with a 2nd shot of P30 before escaping as Leon opened fire. Jill fell to her knees as Leon rushed over.

"Bitch..." Jill muttered as she succumbed to the P30 overdose.

* * *

[30 Minutes prior]

Leon walked along a dirt trail on his way to the old warehouse, gun at the ready, as his eyes drifted right and left; the agent alert and ready. In the treeline above, Ada jumped from tree branch to tree branch, stopping above Leon to throw a paper airplane down to him before continuing along, out of sight completely. Leon looked up in confusion before picking up the paper airplane and opening up too find a message inside; marked by a kiss with red lipstick. Leon looked up, putting the note in his pocket.

"Alright, see you there..." Leon muttered to himself, hurrying up too get to the warehouse quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon kicked open the door to the warehouse, bursting into the dark, damp interior with his handgun out in front of him. He turned his gun's laser sight on and aimed around the room, but nothing was there to threaten him; only when he took a few steps forward did a infected stumble towards him out of the shadows. As Leon prepared to open fire, the infected's head exploded from a shot from behind. As the infected fell down to the ground, dead at last, Leon looked up from the corpse to see Ada standing before him with her custom M1911, with a white paint job, smoking from the previous shot. Leon holstered his gun.

"Long time no see..." Leon beat Ada to 'the line'. Ada smirked.

"Same to you." Ada replied.

"So, what brings you to Canada, sure as hell isn't the weather... or the locals 'round here." Leon inquired. Ada holstered her M1911 Handgun before pulling out a Punisher Handgun. She threw it to Leon, who caught it and nodded.

"Thanks..." Leon spoke. Ada nodded.

"I got one for your friend too..." Ada twirled around the white M1911 Handgun.

"Huh, that'll go well with the black." Leon muttered.

"I thought you might say that. You know, I ran into your double a while back..." Ada smiled.

"Double?" Leon inquired.

"Well, he did have white hair, but you look pretty alike and he inspired me to get your friend's gift right here. Speaking of doubles, your friend does have a problem with such a thing..." Ada responded.

"What do you mean?" Leon questioned.

"Bit quick on the draw there..." Ada chuckled.

"Not in a joking mood Ada. What's going on? You know something about all this... and how did you get Jill that gun so quick?" Leon responded.

"If you must know, I've been watching both of you for some time.., I tipped the B.S.A.A off about all this..." Ada revealed. Leon was about to respond but Ada cut him off. "You need to stop them, the world isn't ready for another Carla... another Wesker... let alone an army of them. If you two can't stop them, I will." Ada followed up.

"You're deadly serious here..." Leon muttered. "Ada, what is going on? Carla? Wesker? An Army? Tell me what needs to be done." Leon quickly continued. Ada smiled.

"I don't need too, you're doing just fine for now, continue along with your mission and we'll meet again." Ada began to walk off into the shadows.

"Wait! What about that Jill and doubles thing?" Leon exclaimed.

"Just finish up here first, then get back to Jill as fast as you can... a lot is too come... T-Virus; C-Virus, Las Plagas, Nemesis, these assholes have 'em all... heh, at this rate, you might end up with literal demons..." Ada replied.

"Heh, you don't believe those rumours do you?" Leon chuckled.

"Ask your double some time, he's quite the guy... don't feel insecure 'bout that now..." Ada smirked, disappearing. Leon shuck his head.

"Women, I don't get my luck with them..." Leon sighed.

* * *

[Elsewhere]

Jill blasted the head off of an infected with her handgun before throwing a grenade and finishing off three more before they could even attack her. Jill continued to run along before running under an archway to stop upon hearing an infected battle cry. Jill looked up to see a group of infected pushing a boulder.

"Oh for the love of..." Jill muttered. She began to run as the boulder crashed down and began to roll after her. "Shit; shit, shit, shit..." Was all an infected in a shed heard when Jill ran past, followed by the boulder. He looked over his shoulder and out of the doorway in confusion as Jill and the boulder had long since passed.

* * *

[Back at the warehouse]

Leon was looking through some documents detailkng the shipping of multiple virus samples when a crate too his right began to bang about as if something was trying too escape from within it. Leon looked up and closed the documents; drawing his duel Punisher handguns, the intensity of the crate's shaking increased. Leon took a few steps forward. The shaking reached an all-time high and then came to a sudden halt. Leon steadied his aim as he waited for something too happen. A dead silence crept through the room as a cockroach crawled up the crate. Leon stood still. In the next second the crate burst open; wood splinters flying in all directions as a Licker tore its way out, pouncing at Leon. Leon backflipped as the Licker swung its giant razor sharp claws at him, jumping back and opening fire; the BOW tanked the bullets and charged at Leon. Leon jumped over the Licker as it charged, letting it get its claws stuck in the wall. Leon opened fire again, pumping the BOW in the back with bullets until it broke free and spiralled around. Leon rolled out of the way of its signature tongue attack and took the chance to reload both guns. As the Licker pounced at Leon once again; he rolled back in time too counter with a kick to its chin that sent it flying into a wall, smashing its head to pieces. As Leon jumped back up, he fired two more shots into the twitching body before holstering his guns and brushing the dirt off of his jacket.

"This is a $100 jacket, asshole." Leon spoke. An old radio on a desk in the corner of the room whirred into action.

"The B.S.A.A agent is approaching the..." Leon turned the radio off.

"Jill..." Leon muttered. He ran out of the room and to the warehouse exit, running back along the path he had followed to get there, setting off for Jill's location as fast as he could.

* * *

It wasn't long before Leon ran up the trail to the house, turning the corner to see Jill, under the effects of P30, holding her dark counterpart by her hair.

"Jill!" Leon exclaimed. The copy used this distraction to escape Jill as Leon opened fire at her, after having given a 2nd dose of P30 to Jill; grabbing her own beret, and then backflipping away to jump into a river below at the side.

"Damn it..." Leon muttered. He rushed over to Jill as she succumbed to the P3 overdose.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long after that Jill awoke to find herself placed on a couch in the living quarters of the estate house. Leon was sat at a window, examining one of his guns while he kept on the lookout for any danger, having completely secured all back entrances. Jill clutched her head in pain as her eyes flashed yellow repeatedly, the P30 flowing through her system; empowering Jill and making her super human once more. Leon looked over to Jill and stood up. Jill looked over to him as her eyes turned completely yellow.

"Stay back..." Jill ordered.

"Jill, everything's okay..." Leon holstered his gun and raised his arms. Jill grated her teeth.

"No it isn't! I have this damn thing in me again!" Jill snapped, clenching her fists so hard blood dripped from her palm.

"Jill, you're fine." Leon continued. Jill jumped up and slammed her fist on the dining table, breaking it in half before she kicked the two halves into a wall.

"I'm gonna gut that fake for this!" Jill screamed, dashing forward and punching the wall with enough strength to leave a massive hole in it.

"Jill! Stay focused! You're still you, remember our mission. Whatever it is that's in you, it's only made you faster and stronger right now, use that to YOUR advantage." Leon interrupted Jill's outburst. Jill threw a vase at the door.

"You wanna know what it's like to have this in you?! To see yourself made into a weapon!? See the things, the atrocities you fight against your entire life be caused by your own hands while you're made into a damn audience of your own life?! It's hell!" Jill exclaimed.

"Jill, I understand you're upset..." Leon took a few steps forward. "But think about this, nobody is trying to make you do anything right now; you're with me and you're still you. Focus, calm yourself and focus; you're thinking irrationally." Leon continued. Jill clenched her fist again.

"He's right you know..." Ada was leaning in the doorway of the room. Jill and Leon looked over to her.

"Who are you?" Jill inquired.

"My name is Ada Wong... I'm a friend of Leon. I'm on your side." Ada informed.

"It's okay, we can trust her. She's been helping us from the shadows. Ada told the B.S.A.A about all this." Leon interjected. Ada offered Jill the custom white M1911 handgun, Jill eventually accepting the gift.

"Thanks." Jill weakly smiled.

"Gotta keep your friends close, and your guns closer." Ada spoke. Jill nodded.

"Sounds like something Barry would say..." Jill muttered. Leon picked up Jill's radio and passed it to her.

"Speaking of your friend; I spoke to Barry, updated him on the situation. He's glad you're still with us, told me get you to call him when you woke up. I also spoke to my support; Ingrid Hunnigan while you were out, kept her up to date on the situation too. I found this upstairs..." Leon passed the document Jill had found upstairs to her after picking it up from a lamp table at his side. Jill looked back through the files once more.

"Yeah... I was reading this when that fake attacked me... it says Neo Umbrella was operating here... some pages are missing though..." Jill commented as she skimmed through it.

"Neo Umbrella... crap..." Leon muttered.

"Have you checked the rest of the house while I was out?" Jill inquired.

"Everywhere but the basement, it's locked." Leon responded. Jill closed the file and placed it back on the lamp table.

"Yeah well, I'm the master of unlocking..." Jill walked off, heading for the basement. Leon and Ada looked at each other.

"She has a lockpick...?" Ada questioned. Leon shuck his head.

* * *

Ada and Leon followed after Jill, arriving time to see Jill kick the metal door down with ease due to the P30. Jill looked over her shoulder to the two.

"Well, at least I can do that." Jill mumbled. At just that moment, activated by the opening of the door, a Katana on two pieces of string swung down; impaling Jill straight through her chest and ripping out of the rope as it collided with her. Jill was now left motionless on the floor with the Katana ran through her. Leon and Ada rushed forward.

"Shit...!" Leon exclaimed as he went to check for Jill's pulse.

"Is she dead?" Ada inquired. As Leon went to check for a pulse, Jill's fingers began to twitch. Leon took a few steps back. Her eyes flicked open and she began to push herself up, the blade going through her until she grabbed the white leather hilt and pulled the sword out of herself as she got back on her feet. Leaning on the sword as her wound healed up wigh rapid speed, Jill looked over to Leon and Ada. "Where can I get some of that?" Ada joked.

"This isn't... normal P30... they must have altered it... that hurt like a bitch!" Jill breathed heavily.

"Want a cigarette to cool down?" Ada questioned. Jill shuck her head.

"I don't smoke... damn things will kill ya..." Jill chuckled.

"Good choice." Leon interjected. Ada went to investigate the basement but found a note on the 1st couple of steps. She picked it up and passed it to Jill.

"For you..." Ada informed. Jill took the note and read through it.

"Hey sis, if you're reading this: then you're not dead... which means you're not a disappointment... well to me anyway... how's mommy and daddy? See ya soon, don't you die on me now..." Jill looked up from the note. "At the bottom there's a crude drawing of the fake using my corpse as a pogo stick..." Jill had a very blank expression on her face as she spoke, staring at the other two.

"Wow... not-you has some issues..." Ada muttered.

"I am the solution to all of them." Jill non-chalently remarked. Leon headed for the basement.

"I'll investigate down there, Ada, stay with Jill until she feels like moving again." Leon spoke. Ada nodded as Leon descended into the darkness below, activating the flashlight that was attached to his belt. Jill began to clean her blood from the steel blade of the Katana as Ada stayed with her.

"Why a sword on a rope trap anyway?" Ada wondered.

"No doubt my copy wants me to keep this... she knew it wouldn't kill me... as insane as that thing is, she had this all planned out..." Jill answered.

"Way too cunning for my liking..." Ada replied.

"Don't worry... I'll kill her..." Jill narrowed her eyes as she looked her new weapon over.

"Trust me, I can relate, clones are a real pain in the ass; and it's very satisfying when you get to them..." Ada responded. Jill nodded and her eyes glowed for a split second.


	7. Chapter 7

[3 Months earlier]

Deep within an underground Neo Umbrella research facility, in an unspecified distance from the old mining village, the bodies of multiple scientists were sprawled out across a hall like room. Some were still left alive and forced to move capsules containing clones of Chris Redfield; Barry Burton, and another familear being. One scientist, cowering as he moved a capsule with the help of 3 other scientists, darted his eyes over to an enlarged doorway labelled 'Prototype Containment'. Another noticed he was looking at the doorway and violently shuck his head, warning him not to make a run for it. The other didn't heed his warning, instead making a run for it after all. Managing to make it, the scientist opened the double doors and ran into the darkened room.

Rubbing a lit cigarette in a beaten up security guard's eye, the Jill clone looked over her shoulder and shrugged the scientist's actions off. It wasn't long after that the scientist's mauled corpse was flung out of the room and the copy laughed at his incompetence.

"You lot! Get a move on with my inferior siblings! I have to clean up your friend's mess... gives me something fun to do though..." The copy snapped the guard's neck before heading over to deal with the released B.O.W as the survivors quickly followed her orders and continued too move the capsules. The Jill clone mockingly adjusted her beret as she stood in the doorway, the B.O.W slowly advancing from the shadows. "Alright 'fido', let's go for a walk." The copy chuckled.

* * *

[Present day]

Leon crept down the old wooden stairway of the estate house's basement, his torch cutting through the darkness as he advanced. The stairs ended. Leon found himself at the bottom of the basement. Handgun at the ready, Leon scanned around the room. Nothing. Nothing but old crates covered in dust and cobwebs, but at the end of the room was a rusty metal door. Leon continued moving forwards, towards the door, hangun at the ready. Leon reached for the handle of the door, turning it and opening the door to reveal a 2nd room; but what he found inside was not a lucky find...

* * *

Jill was talking to Barry on her radio, Ada stood to the side, when the sound of multiple gunshots ran out through the house. Ada rushed down into the basement to see what was going on as the gunshots continued to ring out.

"I'll call you back, Barry." Jill stated, heading for the basement as she followed Ada.

"Be careful Jill." Barry advised before the call ended. Ada and Jill ran into the second basement room in time to see Leon grappling with a T-Virus infected, the Zombie struggling with Leon. A couple more Zombies were dead on the floor, Leon having shot them down. Ada opened fire on the Zombie, giving Leon the chance to push it away before Jill dashed forward in the blink of an eye and roundhouse kicked the Zombie into a wall, smashing its head apart upon impact.

"You ok?" Jill inquired. Leon nodded.

"Yeah, thanks you two. You just keep getting me out of bad situations." Leon replied. Ada and Jill nodded. Ada took a look at her phone after pulling it out.

"There's a 'point of interest' to the north of this location. I'll give you the co-ordinates and meet you there; I'll go scout ahead to limit your hostile encounters." Ada informed. Jill and Leon looked over to Ada. Ada wrote down a few co-ordinates on a piece of paper in her notebook before ripping it out and throwing it to Leon who catched it and nodded. "See you around." Ada exited the room. Jill and Leon looked over to one another.

"How you holding up?" Leon asked.

"Just another work day." Jill smiled.

"If you're gonna keep that thing, we should find you some way too carry it better... if I recall, they don't come without a scabberd." Leon pointed to Jill's Katana.

"Not really important, I'll just put it inbetween my belt... no doubt that bitch will have its scabberd for me elsewhere... besides, I still got plenty of bullets, I'll save this for the fake." Jill shrugged.

"You really got it out for her..." Leon noted.

"Wouldn't you?" Jill responded.

"Hell yeah." Leon nodded.

* * *

A shrouded figure walked solemly through the woods; the ancient trees towering above them as they continued along, tattered shroud waving in the wind as their brown leather boots connected with the ground, tredding through the grass. They came to a halt. The birds in the trees above flying away in fear. Their face was hidden in the shadows of their shroud's hood. Inside the shroud, the figure flexed their fingers before clenching their fists; finger-less leather gloves on their hands. Their blue eyes darted left and right, flashing blood red for a split second as a wolf howled in the distance. The wind continued to blow their shroud to the right as they stood in the middle of the old forest.

"This whole event is a far cry from what I am concerned with, human matters are so fickle after all, but these 'monsters' intrigue me vaguely, even if they are pale imitations of a true threat to this world... no matter, I will observe until I acquire what I've come for... what belongs to me..." The figure muttered to themselves. They stood still for a few seconds longer before continuing along through the wilderness...


	8. Chapter 8

Jill and Leon exited the house via the backdoor that Ada had unblocked prior. Exiting the house, the two found themselves in the decrepid back garden of the estate house. Night had already arrived, the sky now a black void but with the stars shining brightly down upon the Earth, each one sprinkled apart. Jill and Leon looked around, handguns at the ready, checking it was safe for them to make a move. Not a single infected in sight. It was a fortunate event, their journey would be easier; for a little while at least.

"All clear..." Jill muttered. Leon nodded, the two lowering their weapons.

"There's no time to waste, now that we both have those co-ordinates, we'd better get to where Ada wants us to go quick." Leon spoke. Jill turned and nodded.

"Agreed. Come on, let's go." Jill began to walk off, Leon quickly following. The two agents beginning their journey on a cobblestone planted pathway leading into the surrounding forest, the pathway eventually turning into a dirt pathway.

* * *

A group of infected were sent flying back, smashing into the walls of the surrounding buildings. The same shrouded figure from before walking forward through the village, past the infected's corpses. The Jill clone walked out from behind a house; clapping for the shrouded figure, a lit cigarette in her mouth. She stopped in front of the man as the wind blew his shroud sideways, slightly revealing the bottom of his dark grey pants.

"What can I do for you ol' chap?" The clone smirked, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and throwing it aside.

"I've come for what belongs to me." The man spoke.

"Well, that's informative... you're one of those reclusive, cryptic guys ain't ya? Not interested anymore. Go on, get out of my village before I unleash 'fido'." The Jill clone sighed.

"Do not tempt fate, girl. If you know anything I might need to know, tell me, or I shall show you what a real 'monster' is like..." The figure retorted.

"You think I fear you? I am this world's prodigy, I am the Ultimate Lifeform, born to do as I please with humanity; you are no exception to this rule. No matter who or what you are." The copy was begining to lose her patience.

"Your mistake is being so blind that you think I'm either just human or one of those with some petty mutation... I am superior to both. Now, I recognise that logo on your beret; that organization stole my property from that boy who had it prior, you're affiliated with them; bring me my father's gift. A storm is coming; more terrifying to you humans than any of your virus outbreaks and I need my father's gift... now." The figure continued. The Jill copy grated her teeth.

"You are in no position to give orders, I'm in charge here... AND NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TOO DO!" The copy snapped; jumping up and down, stomping on the ground like a moody child.

"Humph. How pathetic. Stop wasting my time child, if you're in charge here you'll know where the item I seek is and you know exactly what it is." The shrouded figure lost his patience with the temper tantrum throwing Jill copy.

"You wish... to test... me?" The Jill clone stalked forward, her eyes twitching in anger. She stopped right in front of the shrouded figure, tilting her head to the side and laughing madly.

"How annoying, you have 5 seconds to tell me what I want to hear." The shrouded figure muttered.

"Go to hell."The copy growled, grabbing the figure by the neck.

"I just came back..." The figure retorted. The Jill clone was sent flying back by a powerful concussive blast, the shroud flying off of the figure as the copy crashed through the church doorway. Jumping to her feet, the clone looked around with anger and confussion. The figure had disappeared as the shroud fell to the ground. In the shadows behind the copy; a humanoid creature resembling a mix of a lizard and a bug rose up, the creature's eyes glowing red with blue and black scales and skin, a hardened hide and two white horn protrusions coming out of his head.

"Show yourself! I'll skin you alive AND FEAST ON YOUR HEART!" The Jill clone snapped again.

"You will know this devil's power..." The creature taunted in a deep, menacing voice that had a hint of growling and hisses.

* * *

Back on the forest trail; Jill and Leon were tredding along, their flashlights piercing through the dark of night and their guns in front of them. As they continued along, the twigs on the ground snapping beneath them with the crunching of dead leaves, the Katana inbetween Jill's belt flashed purple for a split second. Jill swirled around, aiming her gun left and right as she looked around for the cause of the flash; unaware that it had come from the sword.

"What's going on?" Leon asked. Jill lowered her gun.

"I'm not sure... I must... must have been seeing things..." Jill muttered.

"Are you sure?" Leon replied.

"It had to just be that... don't worry about it..." Jill responded.

"Ok, just asking, don't want you freaking out on me..." Leon cut himself off. Jill was silent. "Sorry..." Leon looked away.

"It's okay..." Jill replied. Suddenly there came the shouts of the infected, their torches illuminating in the distance.

"Shit..." Leon muttered.

"We'd better move, come on!" Jill interrupted, the two setting off in a run. The villagers caught onto the two's frantic run into the distance; picking up their own pace and letting their infected dogs off their leashes: the pack joining the chase after the two agents.

"Don't stop!" Leon exclaimed.

"Why is it always the dogs they infect?! Good thing I never bring 'Dumplin' to work with me!" Jill exclaimed.

"Deal with these things often?!" Leon inquired.

"Yeah! Sad too, I love dogs..." Jill responded.

"Yeah... me too... had one as a kid." Leon recalled.

"Hey, I see something... it's a lake!" Jill informed.

"Is there a boat?" Leon asked.

"Just one." Jill replied.

"It had better work..." Leon muttered.

* * *

The 'monster' threw the Jill clone around the church, smashing her into different walls and chairs before kicking her out of the building. Tumbling along the ground, the copy coughed out blood as her broken bones began to heal back up. Stumbling to her feet, the copy looked over to the church doorway to see the creature disappear back into its shroud, hiding within it as it reverted to the previous human form once more but yet still unseen in that form thanks to the tattered cloth. The copy grated her teeth.

"You... son of a... I'll break you, just you wait! I'll be back!" The clone growled.

"And I shall put you in your place again when you do..." The figure retorted. The clone's eyes twitched as her anger flared again. "Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know, or do you want me to find you later?" The figure followed up.

"Piss off!" The clone made a run for it at super-human speeds.

"You chose poorly..." The figure muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Jill and Leon were running for their lives as a pack of infected dogs ran after them, followed by the infected villagers that had released them. Jill and Leon continued to fire off blind shots behind them as they ran; only a couple managing to hit a target. The dogs were catching up to Leon who was falling behind. Leon twirled around as one of the dogs pounced. Raising his arm in self-defence; Leon braced himself, the dog flying at him. Jill looked behind her as the dog leapt at Leon. Pulling out her white M1911 to duel-wield with her ebony M1911, Jill steadied her arm. As Leon readied himself for the attack, he found himself suddenly safe when two shots from Jill's M1911s sent the infected dog flying into a tree, killing it upon impact. Jill nodded to Leon, the agent nodding back before they both set off in a sprint for the boat at dock. Running down the trail leading to the dock, Jill covered Leon as he made a run for the boat. As Jill shot at their pursuers while running backwards, Leon jumped into the boat and began to quickly work at getting it ready; untying the rope holding it to the dock and attempting to get the motor started, though it unfortunately kept on stalling. Both of Jill's M1911's .45 ACP clips ran out, and the infected were too close, approaching fast, for her to successfully reload both guns in time. Thinking fast, Jill holstered her guns and drew the Katana she had picked up earlier.

"You ever use one of those things?!" Leon exclaimed, working on the boat's motor.

"1st time for everything..." Jill muttered. As Jill tightened her grip on the sword, the infected charged. "This P30 better pay off..." She frowned. Jill's yellow eyes began to glow, her adrenaline pumping the P30 through her system, kicking into overdrive. For Jill, time seemed to slow down; her senses hightened and for a moment all she could hear was her own heart beating. At a snail's pace the infected advanced, it was time to strike. Dashing forward in the blink of an eye; the 1st few infected fell to pieces as Jill sliced them apart with such ease it felt like the sword could cut through anything in existence. Kicking one of the dogs into the air, Jill jumped after it and sliced it apart at lightning speeds before landing behind an infected villager and stabbing him through the back. Dashing forward again, Jill threw the Katana at the last few infected; the sword spinning around like a helicopter blade as it sliced off the heads of the infected. Jill dashed forward again, catching the sword by the hilt just as Leon got the boat running.

"Ah hah... wait, you killed them all that fast...?" Leon stuttered, looking up as the last few infected fell dead around Jill as she cleaned the blade.

"Guess this can be used for something..." Jill muttered. She stepped into the boat.

"The sword... or the P30 thing?" Leon inquired.

"Better get this thing moving..." Jill commented.

"Women..." Leon sighed, kicking the motor into action.

* * *

[3 Months earlier]

The Jill clone sat atop a pile of dead bodies, pulling out a lighter to light her last cigarette. The small group of survivors that were trapped in the room with her had given up all hope and awaited their deaths, sat around the roon. The copy chuckled, her crimson eyes drifting around.

"Well, I think I'll call it a day..." The clone muttered. The survivors looked over to her. "Fido is tamed and my siblings detained, today was a good day." She continued. The survivors were silent. "Now... before I begin my anger management classes, who wants to explain this?" The clone twirled around the very Katana that the real Jill would acquire later on, only this time it was sheathed in a black scabberd with platinum detailing. Nobody answered. "I got all day..." The clone sighed. One of the scientists began to fiddle with a cross on a chain he pulled from his pocket upon seeing the sword. The copy jumped off the pile of corpses, landing in front of him. She knelt down, waving the sheathed sword in front of him in a mocking fashion. "Explain, and you'll die without pain; I promise." The copy smirked.

"Ya... Yam... ato... Yamato... Yamato..." The scientist stuttered.

"You're not explaining." The copy smiled.

"That sword is called Yamato." Another scientist interrupted. The Jill clone smirked, shooting the stuttering survivor in the head before turning around to face the other. "Specimen J, you recall you were the one sent to retrieve that sword, in an all-dark mission, right?" The survivor showed no fear in addressing the clone as a product.

"The same one that Rebbeca died on, proving i'm the superior life form of course." The clone chuckled.

"That mission is no longer all-dark... if you let me go, I'll tell you everything about Project: Hellfire." The survivor bargained.

"You bast..." A 3rd survivor was shot by the clone, followed by everybody else apart from the informent.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to escape. I won't pursue, hell, I'll give you a gun; you just have to survive everything else." The clone smirked.

"Good enough..." The scientist muttered.

* * *

[The present]

Jill and Leon jumped out of the boat as they arrived on the other side of the lake.

"You seemed a little jumpy out on the lake..." Jill noted as they walked along.

"Bad history." Leon half-heartedly smiled. Jill nodded, continuing alongside Leon as they walked up to a small house. As Leon opened the door, Jill covering him with both of her handguns, thunder boomed out in the dark skies above; a storm was coming. From a hilltop, in between the treeline, something was watching them.


	10. Chapter 10

As heavy rain battered down from the dark skies above, the shrouded figure walked through a small patch of forest, coming to a sharp drop before the dock from where Leon and Jill had boarded the boat to cross the lake. Jumping down, the shrouded figure found themselves surrounded by the lifeless corpses of the infected sliced apart by Jill's use of the Yamato. The shrouded figure looked around at the massacre, noting the flawless cuts on the dead.

"Defintely the work of my sword... at least whoever is using it isn't completely dishonoring its value, some degree of skill is apparent..." The figure muttered. They looked up. "I'll give them that much..." The figure followed up. The sound of a heavy object scraping along the ground became apparent to the shrouded figure. They turned around to see a masked infected dragging a large battle-axe towards them, growling. The shrouded figure chuckled, throwing their shroud to the side; the wind carrying it along and placing it down upon a stump. "You're not worthy of seeing my true power..." The man smirked, cracking his neck as his exemplary blue coat with yellow snake details blew in the wind. The infected tightened their grip on the axe, preparing a swipe. The wind blew between them, howling like a wolf. Just as the infected started the swing of their axe, the man in blue jumped over them; a 30 foot mutated crocodile bursting out of the water behind where he once stood, lunging forward and eating the infected whole. The man in blue landed on the ground once more as the crocodile chomped away at its prey, devouring it whole before turning its attention to the man in blue. "Mildly interesting for a moment..." He muttered. The man in blue flexed his fingers as the B.O.W roared in his face. "Come on..." He grinned, transforming into the blue and black beast that had beat up the Jill copy, a flash of blue light and a strong concussive blast: masking the transformation.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the small house on the other side of the lake, Jill and Leon were searching around the house for both supplies and information. Jill stopped searching at a moment's notice upon her super-human hearing picking something up. Leon looked over to Jill as he searched through a drawer.

"Hey... you okay?" Leon asked. Jill rose her hand to signal him to be quiet. Leon looked left and right out of confusion as he strained to hear anything. Jill kept on listening to the sounds... it was almost like something whirring into action.

"Oh son of a..." Jill pushed Leon out of the way, jumping onto the floor herself as a hailstorm of bullets from a gatling gun burst through the wooden walls of the small house: absolutely destroying everything in their path. The bullet-storm continued on without falter, tearing apart the room and all of its furniture, while Jill and Leon took cover on the floor. "Holy shit that is annoying!" Jill exclaimed.

"Well... at least they have terrible aim..." Leon joked. Jill looked over to him with a dead-pan expression, narrowing her eyes. "Carpet could do with a clean..." Leon noted.

* * *

[1 Week earlier]

"Heh, I do find all of this ironic..." The Jill clone muttered to herself as she looked at a capsule containing the prototype reproduction of a fan-favourite B.O.W. "Fido here was specifically reproduced to act as a fail-safe should me and, or my siblings rebel..." She continued. The clone began to juggle a remote of sorts in between her hands as she turned and walked out of the room. "And yet... here he is... reduced to a guard dog for one of the very beings he was created to destroy... heheh... heheh... how tragic." The copy chuckled to herself, closing the reinforced steel door on her way out.

* * *

[The Present]

At last, the gunfire had stopped. But yet Jill and Leon stayed perfectly still. Their assailant was far from done. Throwing the empty gatling gun to the side, they kicked open a huge metal case containing an RPG and began to load it up. It didn't take Jill much to hear that.

"Oh shit..." Jill cursed.

"What is it?" Leon whispered.

"They have a rocket launcher..." Jill informed.

"Ok, gatling gun is one thing, but a rocket launcher too? They must really wanna hit their target." Leon dropped all traces of being a smart ass, adopting a serious tone.

"And... now it's fully loaded..." Jill sighed.

"You know... there's our normal days and then there's the days when we get shot at with gatling guns and RPGs... I kinda miss the zombies..." Leon was cut off by Jill.

"Now would be a good time to run!" Jill shouted, jumping up. However, during this whole ordeal; Ada was setting up a shot from a hilltop at the B.O.W with a springfield sniper rifle. Steadying her aim as the B.O.W loaded its RPG, Ada smirked while looking down the scope.

"Smile you ugly son of a..." Ada was cut off when the very mutant crocodile that the man in blue had run into earlier burst out of the water, crashing through the treeline and sending the B.O.W flying from the impact. Amazingly, the creature was dead. During this Jill and Leon had jumped out of the house's front window; believing that a rocket was headed their way. As a familear torn shroud floated down from the sky, having been thrown up in the 1st place when the owner decided to skillfully use the fight with the mutant crocodile as a way to cross the lake, it landed back over the blue and black 'monster' as they reverted back to their human self. The 'monster' having jumped out of the water after the dead croc. Ada lowered her sniper. "Better go before things get dicey..." Ada muttered, standing back up fully and turning-tail. The B.O.W stumbled back onto its feet as the shrouded figure focused on the creature, having failed to notice Jill and Leon running away; with Jill possessing the very item he seeked.

"Humph... mere child's play..." The shrouded figure glanced at the dead mutant crocodile. The B.O.W began to growl, catching the shrouded figure's attention. Smashing a tree down out of anger; what appeared to be the 'Nemesis' stalked towards the shrouded figure.

"Re... venge..." Nemesis growled.

"The flames of revenge, couldn't even melt a marshmellow." The shrouded figure taunted. Nemesis stopped right in front of him, roaring in the shrouded figure's, abeit hidden, face. "Boo..." The shrouded figure mocked after Nemesis stopped roaring.


	11. Chapter 11

Jill and Leon continued to run along the dirt pathway leading through a ravine in between two parallel hilltops. Ada swung in between the treelines with the use of her grappling hook, swinging from branch to branch with her hair waving in the winds. Jill and Leon were still running along as fast as they could; the growls and roars of their assailant echoed out, the two believing the creature to be following them, unaware of the truth. Ada fired her grappling hook onto a tree on the other hilltop side, flying over Leon and Jill as they ran along, flipping through the air before firing her grappling hook again and swinging from the next branch. The Nemesis' roars continued on.

"Damn thing is a noisy one!" Leon exclaimed as the duo continued to run along.

"It sounds so familear..." Jill noted.

"After a while, they all do." Leon countered.

"I guess..." Jill replied. Then came the sounds of frantic stomping footsteps, as if something was running down the pathway after Leon and Jill. Both of them reached an opening, running into a large quarry that signafied the grounds of a mining operation. Jill and Leon spun around. Leon pulling out both of his punisher handguns and Jill pulling out her duel M1911s. The footsteps and roars drew closer. Leon and Jill steadying their aim.

* * *

[Previously]

As heavy rain battered down, the shrouded figure and Nemesis faced off. As lightning struck in the dark skies above, the Nemesis developed a sadistic grin while the shrouded figure pulled down his hood. Running his left hand through his spiky, swept-back white hair. The Nemesis roared at his opponent. The man noted the control chip stuck into the Nemesis' neck.

"You must be 'Fido'." The man smirked. Nemesis roared again. "So... you're supposed to instill fear into me? Well, you cannot instill fear into a demon... come at me with all your power; you will fail like the defective creature you are." He taunted Nemesis. Nemesis roared once more before making a mad dash at him. As the Nemesis went to close-line him, the man disappeared and reappeared behind the B.O.W in the blink of an eye. "I have seen true power, you are nothing more than a speck of dust, even my brother would laugh at you." The man continued to taunt Nemesis. Nemesis swirled around, attempting to hit the shrouded man; only for him to disappear again. "Give it up, you cannot hope to win against a son of Sparda..." The man reappeared in the air behind Nemesis; spin kicking the control chip off of his neck and sending him smashing through a row of trees. "Foolishness, creature, foolishness... never show that face before me again." The man began to walk off. The rubble encasing Nemesis began to shift. The man turned around to see what was going on just as Nemesis burst out of the rubble, chunks of broken tree flying off in all directions. The Nemesis proceeded to pick up chunks of rubble left around him, preparing to throw them at the man. "Such a childish outburst..." The man muttered. The Nemesis threw the first couple of chunks at the man. As the chunks whirled through the air, flying towards him with increasing velocity, the man jumped into the air; flipping around like a corkscrew as the chunks flew past him. Landing back down, the Nemesis picking up a few more chunks, the man jumped back up in time to dodge the next barrage too. Landing again, the man's swept-back hair fell down; making him look more like Leon then himself. The Nemesis picked up his RPG and took aim as the man brushed dirt off his shoulder. The Nemesis fired off a rocket at his opponent. The shrouded man simply stood still as the rocket raced towards him, leaving behind a smoke trail from where it flew through the air. The man raised his hand, simply catching the the rocket and throwing it into the lake before it exploded, the resulting violent waves raining down upon both Nemesis and the man. The man ran his left hand through his hair, putting it firmly back into the previous spiky, swept-back hairstyle as his eyes glowed red for a split-second. Dashing forward, the man reappeared directly before Nemesis in a moment's notice; punching the B.O.W in the gut with enough force to force him to cough out purple blood and also be sent flying into another tree. "What a waste of resources, creating such weakness..." The man turned around and walked off into the night. By the time the Nemesis got back up, the man was gone. Seeing the pathway Jill and Leon had taken, the Nemesis pushed himself up and made a run for it; assuming that was where the man had headed.

* * *

[The Present]

As the Nemesis drew ever closer, being only mere seconds from turning the corner, with Leon and Jill at the ready for whatever was heading their way; Ada swung down via grappling hook. Flipping through the air before landing next to the two. Leaping forward, Ada pushed Jill and Leon out of the way just in time as the Nemesis came sprinting around the corner and charging directly through the quarry into the mine entrance at the other end of the clearing, smashing through the doors. Ada jumped back up, helping Leon and Jill to their feet.

"Sorry about the dramatic entrance, but that might not have ended well..." Ada spoke.

"Where's the B.O.W?" Jill asked. Ada pointed to the destroyed entrance to a mine; the doors broken apart and dust flying out, masking the destruction. "Anything we're familiar with?" Jill followed up.

"Never seen one like it... but I think I know what type it is." Ada admitted.

"Well, we'd better deal with it, whatever it is." Leon sighed. Jill and Ada nodded, each one readying their weapons. The rubble in the doorway began to shift, the Nemesis letting out a furious roar as he stood back up. Slowly turning around, grip tightening on his RPG; the Nemesis revealed his razor sharp teeth with a sadistic grin. Leon and Ada took a step back, steadying their aim. The Nemesis took a few steps forward. Jill's eyes began to shine intensely, their yellow glow cutting through the darkness as the rain crashed down. Jill holstered her duel handguns; straightened her beret, clenched her fists with enough force to draw blood from her palms and cracked her neck.

"Old friend?" Leon joked. Ada rolled her eyes. "Maybe he wants directions." Leon continued. Nemesis took aim with his RPG, Jill's death-glare striken face directly in his line of sight. Jill began to stalk forward, gradually picking up speed as the advanced P30 pumped through her system. The Nemesis steadied his aim as Jill broke into a sprint, finger directly on the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

Ada grabbed Leon by the arm, pulling him to the side as the Nemesis pulled the trigger; a rocket bursting out from his RPG and spiralling forward at breakneck speed. As Ada and Leon dived for cover, Jill continued to sprint forward. Sliding on her knees underneath the rocket as it flew overhead, Jill jumped back up and continued to sprint towards the Nemesis, the rocket colliding with a wall in the distance and exploding upon impact. Before the Nemesis could fire another round off, Jill dashed towards him; jumped up and delivered a jaw-breaking punch to his scarred face. Blood spewing from the Nemesis' mouth as his jaw shattered, the B.O.W let out a slurred yell of agony. The force of the punch was even enough too knock the Nemesis back a couple of meters, his feet scraping along the ground and creating small trenches as he tried to halt his momentum.

"Stop. Following. ME!" Jill's eyes twitched.

"So... I'm not the only one who needs a drink right now." Leon turned to Ada and joked.

"Bit quick on the ball there with that." Ada joked back. Leon sighed.

"Not this game." Leon retorted. 'Shit... I still gotta buy everyone's drinks after all this...' Leon thought to himself. The sounds of Jill's brutal beatdown on the Nemesis reached Leon and Ada. They continued to watch for a moment. "Wow, she's really going to town on this one..." Leon muttered.

"The brutality of her strikes and the way she's orchestrating them suggests this would be the result of a build-up of years of pent-up aggression, most likely due to a hidden inner yearning to be directly recognised by those other than her family; friends and colleagues for her work, typical of those in this line of duty. However, there is also the incredibly apparent factor of this being a particularly familiar B.O.W type to her; most certainly one of great annoyance to her with most likely a considerable degree of pain too." Ada analysed the situation. Leon raised an eye brow, dumbstruck. Ada glanced over to Leon. "I have a degree in psychology." Ada informed.

"This is why me and you have issues..." Leon responded.

"That and you're never home these days..." Ada joked.

"My job's very important... wait a minute!" Leon caught onto his dumbassery, cutting his response off. Ada chuckled.

"Never any time for me, what about the kids too?" Ada continued her teasing.

"Wha... are we seriously having this discussion here!?" Leon responded.

"Leon, use your inside voice." Ada smirked.

"We're outside!" Leon exclaimed. All the while, Ada was still watching Jill fight with the new Nemesis.

"I believe this is what the kids call these days; getting wrecked..." Ada noted.

Jill dodged a slamming fist attack from the Nemesis by jumping aside, dashing back to it to deliver a kick to the face; breaking the Nemesis' cheek bone before dodging the retaliating smack the Nemesis sent out, countering with a stomp to the B.O.W's right knee before jumping up and uppercutting the Nemesis on the chin with enough power, thanks to the P30, to send him flying back a little. Jill cracked her knuckles. The Nemesis growled, stumbling forward as purple blood spewed from his cuts. He gathered his strength, letting out a fearsome roar. The Nemesis charged forward, Jill frowning. Sliding underneath the Nemesis as he charged forward, delivering a straight punch to his crotch region, Jill jumped back up as the Nemesis crumbled onto his knees.

(Nemesis' mind - 'WHO IS THIS BITCH AND WHAT IS HER DAMAGE!?')

Jill turned around, jumped onto the Nemesis' head and then turning around again to backflip off; grabbing onto the B.O.W's head as she backflipped, slamming his face into the ground and knocking him clean out. A splatter of the Nemesis' blood reached Jill's left cheek. Jill slowly wiped the blood off with her left thumb, continuing to glare at the defeated Nemesis.

"Stand back up so I can kick your ass again..." Jill muttered. The Nemesis didn't move. Jill let out a 'humph'. "When you get back up, think twice about who you want to pick a fight with." Jill turned around and walked off. Leon and Ada holstered their guns.

"That looked like a pretty tough B.O.W..." Ada spoke.

"It'll be up in no time, try and conserve ammo when possible, this thing adds a whole new ball game to the mission..." Jill responded while checking her ammunition.

"You feel better now?" Leon inquired.

"You got a snickers?" Jill replied. Leon shuck his head. "Half-way there..." Jill followed up.

"Well, we've arrived at the place you wanted us to check, Ada." Leon turned to Ada and spoke as he finished looking at his G.P.S.

"You two go through the mines, you'll find more information inside, no doubt. I'll go around, scout out the area; gather some supplies if I can find any and deal with any hostiles I encounter." Ada suggested, pulling out her grappling hook.

"As vague as ever, Ada..." Leon responded. Ada smirked, zooming away via grappling hook.

"So... you two are close." Jill noted, pulling out her ebony M1911 handgun as Leon turned around and the two headed for the mine entrance.

"It's complicated..." Leon quoted Ada.

"It always is." Jill smiled vaguely. The two headed inside the mine, turning around to check the unconscious Nemesis one last time before heading off.

"And what about you?" Leon asked.

"What about me?" Jill retorted in a coy fashion. Leon sighed and shuck his head. "No one." She answered. "Never any time in this business." Jill followed.

"Tell me about it." Leon responded.

* * *

[Undefined sub-urban American town]

Feet up on a table with a ceiling fan whirring around above him; a man clad in an exequisite crimson two-tailed coat, with western and italian details, reached for a slice of pizza as he read through a magazine. Black leather finger-less gloves on his hands with a five-o'clock shadow around his lower face, the man took a bite out of his pizza.

"So?" A woman clad in white business attire spoke as she rested on an old couch at the other end of the room.

"Not my thing... I don't deal with all that 'virus' stuff." The man replied.

"Well... what if I told you they were looking into your 'kind of business'?" The woman informed.

"I'm sure somebody from one of those anti-virus groups will handle it." The man shrugged the notion off. The woman rolled her eyes, taking off her sunglasses.

"I know you're gonna go now anyway, but I'll speed things up..." The woman sighed. The man looked up from his magazine, smirking as if too try and prove the woman wrong. "They have your brother's sword... seems they somehow got to the kid and 'acquired' it... and word is... your brother is looking for it." The woman followed up. The man closed the magazine firmly, placing it down on his desk as he stood up. Grabbing two custom M1911 handguns; one black and one white like Jill's pair, with the inscription 'Ebony & Ivory' on both guns and twirling them around as he walked over to pick up a large double-edged sword with a gothic design, the man geared up. He turned around to look out to the double door entrance of his 'shop'. He had a hairstyle strikingly akin to Leon, only his hair was white and not blonde. Overall, he looked like Leon's double in a sense. "You know what... variety is the spice of life and maybe, just maybe; there'll be a few babes. Help yourself to a drink while I'm gone..." The man went for the door, sword in hand and guns holstered. "Tell Trish I'll be back late." He chuckled, kicking open the doors and walking out.


	13. Chapter 13

Ada swung through the overgrown forest surrounding the mining area that cut through a small mountain region. The rain had ceased, nothing but the dim light of the stars and moon appearing in the night sky now. Continuously firing her grappling hook from tree branch to tree branch, Ada zoomed through the forest; her hair waving in the winds resulting from her break-neck speeds as she swung and flipped along. Noticing a light out of the corner of her eye, Ada narrowly dodged a bolt fired from a crossbow by an infected who was on patrol. Flipping over the bolt in mid-air, Ada pulled out her habdgun as she flipped around; taking aim as the infected reloaded. The bullet shot out, going straight through the infected's temple, kilking him instantaneously. Ada fired off her grappling hook once more before she hit the ground, zipping off in a flash. The gunshot however had alerted the other members of the patrol; and they had something with them. Letting out their commands; the shouts of the infected caught Ada's attention, the spy halting her progress and landing on a tree branch. The cold winds of Canada blew through the tree tops as Ada turned around, her crimson dress flowing gently as she focused her hearing and sight. A beastly roar echoed out throughout the forest, unlike that of the Nemesis, causing a flock of birds to take flight. Then came the thunderous footsteps. Drawing closer by the minute. Ada reached for her handgun once again, holding it in her left hand while having her grappling hook in the right. The footsteps got louder and louder, the beast drawing closer: multiple trees being smashed and knocked out of the way during its rampage. Ada tightened her grip on her gear as the beast got ever closer. Smashing its way through the treeline, lunging from the shadows; an El Gigante roared at Ada, swinging its arm down at the tree Ada stood upon. Ada fired her grappling hook, swinging off to another tree as the El Gigante smashed apart the tree Ada formerly stood upon. The titan whirled around, destroying the next tree Ada had landed upon just as she managed to zip away via grappling hook. Ada fired off a couple of shots at the El Gigante as she swung through the forest. The El Gigante roared furiously as the bullets hit its face, still barely leaving a mark. The B.O.W roared a second time at Ada before setting off after her as she swung and flipped through the forest, the El Gigante smashing its way after her. Ada continued to swing along, zooming through the forest with increasing velocity as the B.O.W chased after her. Ada fired more shots off when she could at the creature as she swung from tree to tree, but the shots didn't even faze the creature. The El Gigante continued to run after Ada as she swung from tree to tree, swerving around some at points to try and lose the B.O.W chasing her. The El Gigante kept on Ada's tail however, smashing apart the obstacle in its way.

"I have to find that thing's weak point... If I recall, it was previously on the back region... however, this could be an upgraded varient, I'll have to play smart." Ada muttered as she swung along; grappling hook digging into tree after tree as Ada fired it repeatedly to zip through the forest, the titan still hunting her down in a bloody rage. Ada fired her grappling hook to the left, connecting to a larger tree which she then swung around: arriving behind the El Gigante. Firing off a few handgun shots at the B.O.W before landing on the creature's hunched back; Ada pulled out her knife from its holster on her ankle. Slashing repeatedly at the El Gigante's nape on its neck, Ada managed to half-reveal the Las Plagas in the creature before she had to jump off the B.O.W and zip away via grappling hook as the beast tried to grab her and pull her from its back. "Found the head of the weak point, now to capitalise..." Ada smirked. Ada swung back around as El Gigante let out a furious roar. Ada tightened her grip on her combat knife as she swung back towards the B.O.W. _**(Insert 'DOA' from Shingeki no Kyojin here)**_ Ada flipped through the air as the El Gigante swiped in her direction, dodging the beast's attack before firing her grappling hook into the creature's neck: swinging around the creature once before firing her grappling hook into a tree branch again to swing back around and slice at the B.O.W's neck once again; this time also cutting down the beast's back again to reveal the Las Plagas more before firing her grappling hook once more and zipping to a tree branch to land on it. Ada twirled around to see the El Gigante fall to its knees, roaring out in great pain. Ada smirked, flipping her knife around to catch it again, showing off. Ada twirled around her grappling gun at the same time before aiming it at the B.O.W. Ada threw her combat knife into the El Gigante before firing her grappling hook into its neck: intending to grab the knife when she landed on the creature and cut down its back with it. Ada zipped over to the beast; grabbing her knife as she landed and was seconds away from cutting open the El Gigante's back when the titan grabbed her; having lured the spy into a trap. The B.O.W stood back up and began to squeeze Ada as she struggled to get free. The El Gigante roared at Ada as it continued to crush the life out of her.

"Worthless creature! Out of my way!" An agitated voice called out. The shrouded figure came zooming towards the B.O.W, having jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Drop kicking the beast in the face, the shrouded figure freed Ada from the titan's grasp; Ada zipping to a tree branch as a group of glowing blue swords appeared around the shrouded figure, spiralling around him as he stood on the El Gigante's head. The shrouded figure flipped jumped off of the B.O.W as it tried to grab him; the spiral swords flying into the creature's exposed Las Plagas parasite as the shrouded figure landed behind the titan. Exploding one after the other while stabbed deep into the creature; the spiral swords killed the El Gigante, the beast crumbling to its knees before falling on its face, dead. Ada jumped down from the treetops, landing close to the shrouded figure.

"Thanks, stranger." Ada smiled, placing her hand on her hip while twirling around her combat knife. The shrouded figure went to walk off. "Not a talker?" Ada followed up. The shrouded figure stopped...

"Is there something you need?" He asked contemptly.

"Well, would it hurt to tell me who you are?" Ada smiled.

"My name? My name is Vergil..." The shrouded figure turned around, pulling down his hood.

"Vergil, that's a nice name." Ada commented. Vergil remained silent. "So... you seem to know a bit about... demonic power." Ada continued. Vergil narrowed his eyes.

"Humph, what would a girl, like you, care about that for?" Vergil inquired.

"I'm not your everyday girl, I like to look into curious things." Ada responded.

"Well then, if you're at all familiar with 'curious things', I hope you've heard of Sparda. I am his son." Vergil followed up.

"Sparda... now that does sound familiar." Ada smiled. Ada's phone began to ring, causing her to pick it up and answer. It was a video call. Vergil walked over, curious about the call. It was the Jill copy on the other end. "Hello there, J." Ada frowned.

"What? You not happy to see a familiar face?" The copy chuckled.

"How about we get down to business?" Ada interrupted.

"Hey, is that tall, dark and brooding there with you?" The copy ignored Ada.

"Do as she says, girl." Vergil frowned.

"Hey, I have the power here!" The copy snapped.

"Please, you're nothing more than a child in a play pen, you know nothing of true power." Vergil retorted. The Jill copy lost her temper.

"I don't know what kind of worldly power-play you're trying to pull here, but whatever it is you'd better think again. Because power, shrimpy, is my territory. You wanna mess around with me, I'll have an ungodly fucking firestorm upon you. You here that? You'll have to call the united nations to get a fucking binding resolution to keep me from fucking destroying you. I will massacre you! I will fuck you up!" The Jill copy raged, her temper flaring at Vergil. Vergil all the while just watching with an emotion-less face, Ada trying not to laugh at the clone's rage.

"Done?" Vergil asked. The Jill clone flipped him off. "Nice, mature. Really showing your leadership and tenacity." Vergil taunted with a blank expression.

"GO TO HELL!" The copy screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Barry, Jill here." Jill spoke over her radio.

"Good to see you're okay, I was getting worried there, no contact for a while. Leon's okay too, right?" Barry responded. Leon gave a thumbs up as the two continued to walk along through the dark and damp tunnels of the mine, the odd lamp here and there on the walls giving some amount of illumination. Jill chuckled.

"Yeah, he's holding up... thanks to me." Jill joked. Barry laughed.

"Hey..." Leon turned around and shuck his head.

"Good to hear anyway." Barry commented. Jill nodded.

"Thanks. Anyway, we're heading into a mine so we might lose contact soon, but don't worry; I'll contact you again when we get out." Jill informed.

"Okay, stay safe you two... well the best you can on this kind of mission." Barry replied.

"Will do. Jill out." Jill nodded, ending the call. As Jill put the radio back in her pocket, the Nemesis' roar echoed out through the mine's tunnels. Jill and Leon swirled around, aiming down the tunnel with their handguns. "Come on, I hate fighting that thing in enclosed spaces, we should at least find a more open place." Jill suggested, turning around. Leon nodded turning around as well, the two setting off down the tunnel.

"He's persistent, I'll give him that." Leon sighed as he ran alongside Jill down the tunnel.

"You have NO idea..." Jill sighed. The Nemesis roared once more before starting his chase of Jill and Leon down the tunnel, his thunderous footsteps booming throughout the winding, dark tunnels as he ran along. Jill and Leon turned a corner as they continued to run along, the Nemesis hot on their trail. The two continued to run and run, the Nemesis catching up to Leon and Jill as he continued the chase. The Nemesis turned the same corner the other two had and was able to catch site of them as they ran along, passing a rusted mine cart. The Nemesis raised his RPG, taking aim. Jill and Leon continued running, coming up to a branching pathway. They intended to take the same path but Leon turned around and noticed the Nemesis taking aim.

"Jill!" Leon exclaimed, pushing her into the right pathway as she turned to see Nemesis firing off a rocket at the pair. As Jill rolled into the right pathway, Leon dived into the left pathway; the rocket exploding at the branch off. Leon and Jill were sent flying from the explosion as the mine began to collapse. As Jill was flipped through the air, bouncing from wall to wall; the mine collapsing behind her, everything went dark. The last thing Jill saw was Yamato fly past her, the katana having been knocked from Jill's belt. "Jill! Jill! Can you hear me?! Shit..." Leon coughed as he stumbled back up, recovering from the explosion. He looked around after picking up his handgun from the ground, coughing some more before walking off. "I better find Jill quick..." Leon muttered.

* * *

Slowly the darkness faded, the dim light of the tunnel lanterns greeting Jill as she slowly opened her eyes once more, stirring from unconsciousness at last. Yamato was stuck in the ground directly before Jill. Jill groaned, pushing herself up from the dirt. Yamato glowed purple for a split second before glowing with a golden light, as if to push Jill on. Jill rezched for the katana's hilt as it continued to glow bright gold as if it represented hope. Jill wrapped her right hand around the hilt, using it as support as she struggled to her feet. As Jill gathered her strength, Yamato glowed purple once more; representing Jill's power and will. The ceiling leaked around Jill, the odd drop splashing into a small puddle; the fires of the lamps on the wall raged on and a cold wind blowed. Jill pulled Yamato out of the ground, narrowing her eyes as she observed the blade.

"What the hell... was all that... am I going crazy...? I'm seeing things... it must be the P30..." Jill coughed. A cold draft hit Jill. "Strange... we barely got that deep into the mine..." Jill noted. So Jill set off, limping along the winding tunnels of the mine with Yamato in hand and her M1911 handguns holstered. It wasn't long before Jill turned a corner to see a light at the end of the tunnel she was stumbling through. As Jill drew closer to the exit the advanced P30 began to undergo some kind of change within Jill. Jill fell to her knees, coughing out blood as she crawled along. Now she really did begin to hallucinate...

"Feeling lost at last, Jill?" Wesker taunted, standing before her with his arms behind his back.

"Go to hell..." Jill coughed. The Wesker hallucination stood aside, letting Jill crawl along. The hallucination began to walk along next to her. Barry appeared, leaning against the wall with his magnum.

"We never were cut out for this Jill, why do we even try anymore?" Barry muttered.

"Because we're the heroes people need..." Jill answered. The Barry hallucination began to walk along next to Jill as she crawled along. A Chris hallucination appeared, drinking away at a bottle of whiskey.

"We're not heroes! We're martyrs! We go out there to fight something we can't win against and all we accomplish is creating more funerals!" Chris exclaimed.

"Is that what you really believe?"Jill questioned.

"It's what I know." Chris retorted.

"Well I believe we can win..." Jill retorted back.

"Because you're so special ain't ya!? Killing the Tyrant! Killing the Nemesis! Willing to die for the mission! Everybody loves you don't they? Nobody ever cared about what I did until I punched a boulder!" Chris threw the whiskey at the wall, joining Barry and Wesker.

"None of you are real, it's all in my head..." Jill muttered.

"Yes, all in your head..." Wesker taunted. Jill tightened her grip on Yamoto.

"Are you gonna 'save' the world again?" Barry questioned.

"You and that little sword of yours... just delays the inevitable." Chris followed.

"You can always give up." Wesker spoke.

"Never..." Jill's yellow eyes began to glow again. She pushed herself up off of the ground, wiping the blood from her lip. "You can drag me to hell, and I'll fight my way out..." Jill followed up. The hallucinations began to flicker. "You're all in my head, nothing more. Chris and Barry would never betray me like this..." She continued heading towards the light. Yamoto began to flicker both purple and gold as Jill continued along. The hallucinations fully disappeared as Jill drew closer to the light.

"Power... give me more power..." A voice spoke to Jill. Jill closed her eyes and nodded. Jill's eyes flicked open as she walked into the light.

"I can choose my own path, fight without a guide..." Jill muttered as she found herself on a snowy mountain trail. "I'll right our wrongs, fight for what's pure... bravery will win, justice will endure..." She continued. Jill looked out into the blizzard stricken distance before looking at her open palm. Jill clenched her hand into a fist. "I'll make peace with the past... I, I don't want to be an outcast anymore..." Jill spoke. The P30 pumped through her. "I accept this power..." Jill referred to the P30, Yamoto glowing as bright as ever. Jill walked off into the blizzard, down the mountain trail. A Neo Umbrella facility at the base of the mountain range.


	15. Chapter 15

The snow storm raged on as Jill stumbled through the blizzard; holding her left arm up to cover her face while holding Yamato in her right hand. The intensity of the blizzard picked up, almost blowing Jill back. Jill stabbed Yamato into the ground as the violent winds escalated. The winds suddenly began to calm, subsiding at last. Jill looked up into the murky white void; pushing herself back onto her feet as an unfamiliar figure approached. Jill tightened her grip on Yamato as the figure drew closer. The figure stalked forward. They flexed their left hand's fingers, which were made of razor sharp ice shards, as they stared at Jill. Jill took a few steps back. The entire creature was comprised of ice, excluding most of the main body and head, complete with an ice shield on its right arm. The creature's lizard like tail swayed behind them as they slowly growled. Jill placed her left hand on Yamato's hilt, holding the sword with two hands. The beast took a few more steps towards Jill.

"What the hell kind of B.O.W is that...?" Jill muttered. The 'Frost' demon roared at Jill and broke into a sprint towards her. Jill readied herself, raising Yamato up as she ran towards the Frost. Yamato glowed with power as both Jill and the Frost leapt towards one another.

* * *

During this entire time Leon had been making his way through the tunnels of the mine. It wasn't long after having been split up from Jill that Leon found himself in one of the larger mining rooms. Supports columns held the room up; lanterns on the walls illuminated the room and many infected were actually still mining within. Leon took cover behind an old mine cart, out of sight of the infected. He peeked up and over the mine cart, looking around at the scene to analyse the situation. After taking a good look around, Leon hid back behind the mine cart.

"Damn it, too many to just go in guns blazing with just my two pistols..." Leon muttered. Leon peeked up again, taking a second look around the room. "I can barely make out a safe passage to the other side..." He sighed. Leon continued too look around, surveying the cavern over again. He noticed the mauled corpse of a Neo Umbrella guard; Assault Shotgun laid down beside the man in a pool of dried up blood, a few spare cases of shotgun ammunition also beside him. "Bingo." Leon smiled.

* * *

[Neo Umbrella facility]

Vergil and Ada rushed into a dimly lit laboratory deep within the facility built out in the snow smothered wilderness of canada. Ada raised her handgun as the Jill clone stood at the other end of the rolm. Vergil frowned, running his hand through his hair as he adopted a stout standing position. The Jill copy began to chuckle, peering over her shoulder at the intruders. She slowly picked up a needle filled with a strange purple liquid. The needle was labelled with the omega symbol.

"Vermin..." Vergil addressed her. The copy chuckled, turning around to face the duo.

"Is that any way to address THE ultimate lifeform?" The clone smirked.

"As if a child like you is worthy of such a title..." Vergil retorted. The copy chuckled again.

"Did you know that when I was created, Neo Umbrella gave me my powers via a new strain of the P30 drug? The very drug that Wesker gave my flawed counterpart too make her a super-human." The copy informed.

"I care not for a history lesson by the likes of you, hand over my sword." Vergil interrupted.

"The P30 drug was extracted from the progenitor virus." The copy continued.

"Progenitor virus? That's the basis from which the T-Virus was created." Ada interjected. The Jill copy nodded.

"Yes... extracted from the 'Stairway to the Sun' flower." The clone acknowledged. "Well, a very juicy discovery was made recently from Neo Umbrella's 'Hellfire' project. The 'Stairway to the Sun' comes from hell itself, demonic in origin in the end." The copy revealed.

"So, everything began because Lucifur was doing a bit of garden design? All the viruses? Everything? Is thanks to some devil plant?" Ada responded.

"Mostly, I guess." The copy shrugged.

"I don't know who this Lucifur is, the former king was called Mundus, but I get the joke." Vergil muttered.

"Anyway... Your Jill had what is now known as P30 Alpha: 100% Progenitor based. I was given P30 Beta: 70% Progenitor based with 30% pure devil spirit..." The copy continued.

"So, what's that?" Ada nodded towards the needle in the Jill copy's grasp.

"This..." The copy placed the needle in her neck; placed her beret on the table, revealing that her short crimson tinted hair had a white streak on the top. "This is P30 Omega..." She injected the virus into her system. "And... it's my tenth dose..." She chuckled, a crimson aura engulfed her, her hair slowly turning white like Vergil and her red eyes began to glow. The copy threw the empty needle aside. "Guess... this... just triggered my inner devil." The copy smirked, licking her lips.

"What a cheap knock off..." Vergil muttered.

"Fuck you!" The copy snapped. Vergil sighed, brushing his shoulder.

'Such a childish game, may as well entertain for a moment...' Vergil thought to himself.

"Very well... fuck you." Vergil retorted.

"Fuck you!" The clone continued.

"Fuck you..." Vergil shuck his head.

"FUUUCK YOU!" The clone stomped up and down repeatedly, her aura flaring up.

"So just who do you think you are?" Vergil interrupted, activating his devil trigger; throwing aside his shroud as he transformed. The copy stalked forward.

"Guess I'm your prom date you ugly sack of shit..." She smirked.

"Well, you're about to be dumped." Devil Vergil retorted. Ada jumped to the side as Vergil powered up, his blue aura flaring up as it twisted and flickered around him.

"This isn't even my final form..." The clone mocked, manipulating her devil powers to bring her beret back to her as if via telepathy. She placed it firmly back on her head.

"But it will be the final one you take..." Devil Vergil taunted.

"To end you." The clone smirked.

"Foolishness, girl, foolishness..." Devil Vergil muttered. The lights began to flicker as the two stared down, powering up.

* * *

As the snow fell, so did the Frost demon; sliced clean in half from one final blow delivered by the Yamato within Jill's grasp. It had been a fierce fight, but Jill survived it like all the rest. Even a demon would fall to her now. Unlike the rookie from all those years ago, survival was 2nd nature to Jill. Well, you live in a world filled with the undead; biological weapons and even demons and you're fighting them for a living, you'd better be damn good. Jill nearly fell to her knees, resting on Yamato again to steady herself. She was exhausted from the previous battle and the extreme weather.

"What the hell was that...?" Jill looked at the burning corpse of the Frost as it reverted back to a mere spirit. "That's unlike any B.O.W ever discovered..." She continued. True: Jill could take on a demon now, but it's not like she does it all the time, that was her 1st encounter after all; and the 1st encounter is always among the most challenging, just recall the Arkley incident. The only way was up from here. An explosion at the Neo Umbrella facility at the base of the mountain caught Jill's attention. "The hell was that?!" Jill exclaimed. "Could Leon have already got there...?" Jill muttered. She tightened her grip on Yamato. "Hold on..." Jill set off in the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

Leon snuck over to the corpse of the Neo Umbrella guard, looking around again to ensure he wouldn't be caught off guard. A lamp hung over head, illuminating the nook Leon had snuck into. He reached out for the Assault Shotgun, taking hold of the weapon. He picked up the spare ammo before checking the gun itself. Fully loaded. Leon smiled.

"This will get the party started..." He muttered. As Leon hurried over to take cover behind a rock, the infected were still at work. Leon took count once more of the infected within the room, tightening his grip on the Assault Shotgun. The familiar sound of an RPG being reloaded caught Leon's attention, along with the infected also in the cavern. "Oh shit..." Leon sighed. The infected turned to face the Nemesis as he stood upon a ledge, having worked his way through the mines to get into the room via another entrance. The Nemesis grinned as he took aim, firing off multiple rockets to take out the infected in the room. The infected went flying as the explosions bursted out, fires raging and debri smashing around the room. Leon was sent flying back from one of the many concussive blasts caused by the explosions. The Nemesis jumped down from the ledge, landing in a circle of fire. He looked around the room, locating Leon as he stumbled to his feet. Leon grabbed ahold of his shotgun again as the Nemesis let out a roar. Leon cocked the shotgun as he faced down the Nemesis. The Nemesis grinned, reloading his RPG. "Come on you ugly sack of shit, let's see what you're all about." Leon frowned. The Nemesis let out another roar, charging at Leon. Leon rolled out of the way in time as the Nemesis punched straight through a rock, shattering it. Leon raised his shotgun, firing off two rounds that hit the Nemesis; purple blood spewing out of his side as he swiveled around to face Leon. The Nemesis raised his RPG, firing off a rocket in Leon's direction. Leon jumped out of the way as the rocket hit the wall behind where he once stood. Leon fired off more shots at the B.O.W as it let out an aggravated roar. The Nemesis began to fire randomly, each rocket exploding in different parts of the room; Leon narrowly dodging the blasts. Leon took aim with his shotgun once again, the flames rising higher as the room began to slowly lose stability: crumbling around the Nemesis and Leon. The flames illuminated the faces of each as they stood in the centre of the crumbling cavern, said flames twisting and turning as the raged. Leon cocked the shotgun as the Nemesis raised his RPG, taking aim. Leon smirked, confusing the Nemesis. Leon dropped the shotgun, pulling out his duel handguns; twirling them around before taking aim. "Bingo..." Leon taunted, firing off two shots, one from each gun. The bullets flew into the barrel of the RPG just as the Nemesis pulled the trigger. The Nemesis disappeared in the midst of the large explosion and as the smoke settled a heap of rocks encased the Nemesis' mutilated body as they fell from the collapsing ceiling. Leon holsterd his handguns and picked the shotgun back up. Looking around the room, Leon located the most viable exit. Making a run for it; Leon jumped over pieces of debri, dodged falling rocks and fires until he reached the doorway to another tunnel, sliding into it as a large chunk of ceiling came crashing down, blocking the exit. As Leon walked through the darkened tunnel, his flashlight cutting through the darkness; he brushed dirt off his shoulders. "100$ jacket, arsehole..." Leon muttered.

* * *

Vergil and Ada stood in the middle of a corridor within the Neo Umbrella facility; Ada leaning against one of the steel walls as Vergil swept back his fallen-down hair, putting it back in his trademark style. His aura had died away and his fight was over. The other end of the corridor had collapsed from the fight between the Jill clone and Devil Vergil. Ada studied a little case of hers, containing multiple P30 Omega samples, before she put it away. Vergil looked over his shoulder at her.

"Come, we cannot allow her to get away..." Vertil muttered. Ada nodded. The two headed off into the darkness of the facility.

* * *

Meanwhile. Having cut through the chain link fence that guarded the grounds of the Neo Umbrella facility with Yamato; Jill stumbled into the grounds of the facility. It was amazing that the extreme weather hadn't killed Jill, but things were much calmer at the lower elevationthe facility was situated at. Jill looked back up at the mountain range, narrowing her eyes. Something felt unnatural about that snowstorm and that 'B.O.W' she had encountered; what the hell was going on here? Jill turned back around to face the facility, walking forward towards it. As Jill walked past groups of barrels and a few trucks in the snow covered grounds, she looked out towards a gate that barred off the grounds from a roadway that seemed too lead to the mountain range; most likely to and from the mines. Jill continued on, walking up to a double door entrance. To Jill's surprise; it did open automatically for her. Jill was greeted by the darkness of the 'abandoned' facility. Putting Yamato back between her belt, Jill pulled out her duel M1911 handguns and headed inside.

* * *

Deep inside the facility, at its innermost chambers; the Jill copy punched the wall, leaving behind a dent. Her crimson aura flared up as her eyes glowed with power, her temper getting the better of her again. Her hair color reverted from white to blood red as she powered down, grating her teeth.

"It has 80% devil spirit... why can't I beat that fool with P30 Omega? What is it I lack? Why must I fail?!" She snapped, punching the wall a 2nd time. She looked over to the centre of the gigantic chamber, glaring at a collection of missiles. "T-Virus... C-Virus... T-Abyss... whatever I have will be loaded up... I'll make them pay... every city I can hit will be put to the test... I want to feed on the chaos..." She began to chuckle madly. "But 1st I want more power..." The clone followed up. "Where has 'fido' gotten too anyways? He'd be a useful distraction... no matter, my siblings can have a little fun with them..." She mumbled.

* * *

Back inside the collapsed cavern where the Nemesis had fought with Leon; admist the raging fires and debri, a tentacle imbued, clawed hand burst out of the rubble, a familiar roar accompanying it.


	17. Chapter 17

Jill's ebony M1911 handgun poked out from a corner; Jill ready for danger around the corner while aiming her white M1911 behind her, occasionally looking behind her as she peaked around the turn, covering both ends. Jill stepped out from cover, quickly pointing both guns down the darkened corridor before her. Blood was smeared on the right wall; a flickering lamp hung loosely from above and a burst pipe had been previously leaking, resulting in a large pool primarily on the left side. Cobwebs had gathered in places along with collections of dust lightly encasing the area. Jill steadied her aim as she looked down the corridor. Nothing. The only sounds she could make out was the dripping of water leaks and the groaning of pipes far off. Walking past a wooden crate, Jill cautiously continued on down the darkened corridor, keeping her M1911s fixed in front of her, only occasionally looking behind herself again. As Jill reached a forking pathway, she was greeted by collapsed debri on her right; narrowing down her choices for exploration. Turning left, Jill darted her eyes back and fourth whilst keeping on the move. She'd been wondering the facility for what felt like ages, in truth only a half-hour, and the lack of 'activity' concerned Jill. She knew she was being watched: but by what? The cameras? Or something else? Never the less, Jill remained focused and on the move. As Jill took the next right, the shadow of a frail creature of some kind raised up on a wall from which a lamp was projecting light upon. As Jill continued on down the next corridor, she came across the mutilated, beheaded corpse of a Neo Umbrella scientist. A pool of blood had dried up beneath them and a magnum could be seen held within his cold, lifeless right hand. Jill knelt down studying the corpse. Their ID tag had been obscured by blood. Dead for months by the look, and smell, of it: Jill discerned. Jill looked over her shoulder suddenly. Nothing. Just a light flickering around the corner. Jill turned back to the corpse, looking it over again. Something watched Jill from the darkness. Slowly it crawled forward, but it wasn't crawling on the ground. Jill holstered her white M1911, using her free right hand to search the chest pocket of the scientist. A keycard. Little blood stained, but nothing else. Jill took the keycard from the corpse, the body falling on its left side after Jill took the keycard.

The thing watching Jill drew ever closer as she stood back up. Jill quickly swiveled around, holding out her ebony M1911 as she darted her eyes about: looking for danger. Nothing. Nothing at all. Jill slowly lowered her weapon, narrowing her eyes out of suspicion. Jill turned back around, ready to move on. Then from above: the light hanging from the ceiling came crashing down. Smashing to pieces, Jill was shrouded by the following darkness. Jill's flashlight on her belt was quickly activated by the B.S.A.A operative, cutting through the shadows. Jill raised her handgun; slowly reaching for her white M1911 at the same time, soon holding both out before her once again. Slowly tredding along the pitch black corridor, Jill pressed on. Something moved around in the dark, keeping track of Jill as she continued along. Coming to a sealed metal door, Jill looked over her shoulder quickly before holstering her ebony M1911 to use the keycard she had recovered. Pulling her 2nd gun straight back out as she headed inside, Jill found herself in a dimly lit laboratory. It looked like quite the fight had taken place in there. Dents were in the walls; burn marks were scattered around, most of the equipment had been destroyed, bullet casing were laying around and the odd blood splatter was here and there. It looked recent. Jill knelt down and examined a blood splatter. It was fresh alright.

"I hope this isn't Leon's blood..." Jill muttered. She stood back up and looked around, the door at the other end of the room was busted up pretty bad. Jill walked over to a table in the middle of the room, holstering both guns on the way over. The equipment was smashed up and the table itself dented on one end, some files scattered over it. Jill picked up one document that caught her eye. "P30 research, development and evolution..." Jill read out. "This'll be good..." Jill sighed. She took a read of the document. "P30 Alpha, as the original drug has been renamed, was directly extracted from the progenitor virus, which in term comes from the 'stairway to the sun' flower, has successfully been improved upon at last. Project: Hellfire has wielded fantastic results. For the 1st time, Neo Umbrella has secured an actual 'subject' that is a living being, not a plant of some kind, from Fortuna Island no less..." Jill stopped, recalling the name. "Fortuna Island? Isn't that the place where the unsolved bio-terrorist attack of 2007 took place... no culprits were found and the wacko cult on Fortuna Island had diminished by the time the B.S.A.A got there... what did Neo Umbrella find that we didn't...?" Jill spoke to herself. She went back to reading the file. "This subject has provided us with revolutionary data... extracting the very 'essence' of the beast proved difficult at 1st, but has since been successful. Using just 30% of the essence in the P30 formula has given us P30 Beta: a much more potent drug with increased effects and durability..." The 1st page ended there abruptly. Jill folded the page over the clipboard it was on to find the next entry. "I've recently developed a successor to the P30 Beta those fool's created using 30% of the creature's essence. I call it P30 Omega, it uses 80% of the essence in its formula and is so much more... enjoyable... I can feel the power flowing through me... I must have more, more must be produced..." Jill read on. The file ended. "No doubt that was the fake..." Jill frowned as she threw the file aside. Jill looked at her open left palm, narrowing her eyes. "Is that what's in me? P30 Beta?" Jill questioned. She was silent as she continued to look at her palm. Clenching her fist, Jill looked up. "I'm ending this..." Jill was cut off by the sounds of gunshots in the distance. Rushing to the door she had entered from, Jill was reaching for her handguns when the door opened prematurely. Right then and there. A Licker caught Jill off guard, ready to pounce when its exposed brain was smashed by the gloved fist of someone moving faster than the human eye could track. Jill looked up after falling back as a eerily familiar man stood over her. Back in black.

"Hail to the king, kneel like a good dog." Jill was kicked into the wall the other end of the room. Jill bounced of the wall after impact, rolling along the floor. Dazed and coughing blood, Jill looked up in time to be kicked in the face. Running his hand through his hair, the man smirked: pulling out a pair of sunglasses from his coat and putting them on. Jill stumbled to her feet as a clone of Wesker stood before. "You must be the being from which my inept sister was based upon... you'll make an interesting test subject... miss Valentine." The Wesker clone greeted. Jill wiped the blood from her lip. The clone pulled out a desert eagle from his coat, holding Jill hostage. Jill's frown intensified. "Oh my, this does seem familiar, at least from what my predecessor's memory tells me. Why, I'm almost sad a tyrant isn't here." The Wesker clone grinned.

"I won't need one to send you to hell..." Jill retorted.

"Such foolish bravado, then again; I guess alpha team's finest has earned that much luxury... tell me, where's 2nd fiddle Chris? Still lost like a headless chicken while the grown ups work?" The copy chuckled.

"Last I recall, your predecessor died by his hands..." Jill mocked.

"I will not make the same mistake..." The Wesker clone grinned.

"You're right. It'll be my pleasure this time..." Jill dashed forward in the blink of an eye, delivering a painful right hook to the copy.


	18. Chapter 18

The Wesker clone was sent flying back by Jill's right hook; smashing into the wall right next to the doorway, leaving behind a large dent upon impact. Jill cracked her knuckles as the copy stumbled to their feet. Jill straightened her beret as the clone flexed their fingers, grating their teeth. Putting his sunglasses firmly back in place, the Wesker duplicate cracked his neck. Jill moved her left leg behind her right, adopting a fighting stance as she raised her arms: fists clenched.

"Let's see how good you really are." Wesker spoke.

"Primary target acquired... that pretty boy face of yours." Jill retorted. Wesker chuckled. "Secondary target... the bean bags in your skinny jeans." Jill followed up.

"Humph. Now you encounter REAL power, the power of a god." Wesker taunted, unfolding his arms from behind his bag and adopting a stout fighting stance. Nobody blink, this'll be a fight to remember.

Wesker and Jill dashed towards one another, the two punching each other across the face. Jill gave Wesker a right hook while he delivered a left hook to her. Jumping back from each other, Jill dashed forward and sweep kicked the Wesker duplicate off his feet. As Wesker was tripped up and falling to the ground, Jill grabbed his leg and pulled him through the air towards her: punching him in the face and into the ground. Jill followed up by repeatedly punching Wesker in the face before she picked him up by the neck and slammed him onto the central table. Jill began dragging Wesker across the table; the files and equipment sent flying as she ran along with Wesker dragged along. Ironic. As the table ended, Jill threw Wesker against the wall. Before Jill could attack Wesker again, he dashed out of the way, letting her punch the wall he had collided with. Wesker reappeared next to Jill and kneed her in the gut before delivering a left hook that sent Jill flying back. Jill flipped through the air to recover, scraping along the ground as Wesker pulled out his desert eagle. Wesker fired off multiple shots at Jill as she ran towards him, Jill dodging left and right in the blink of an eye to avoid the shots. Jill dashed forward and attempted to uppercut Wesker only for him to dodge the hit and deliver a punch to her face before he spin kicked her away from him. Jill smashed and rolled along the ground as Wesker took off his sunglasses; his eyes glowing blood red as he powered up, grinning.

"I expected better from you..." Wesker taunted. He dashed forward and delivered a powerful punch to Jill as he dashed past her; turning around and dashing back to punch her again, repeating the dash-punch attack multiple times until the two were carried into the air. Faster than a normal eye could see; Wesker dashed back to the ground, picked up a metal pipe, dashed back up and then smacked Jill down into the ground with it. Throwing aside the pipe as he landed, Wesker put his sunglasses back on. "Such a waste... I expected better from you." He muttered. Jill struggled back up, pulling out Yamato and using it as a support. Wesker turned back around. "A marrionette with broken strings lacks a reason to be allowed to live..." He sighed.

"I... am... not a... puppet!" Jill exploded with rage, Yamato glowing with purple demonic energy, and Jill's eyes began to shine with her own power.

'Power! Give me more power!' A voice commanded in Jill's head. Jill pulled up Yamato, the blade shining bright. Unknown to Jill, a purple varient of the spectral demon from Nero's devil trigger hovered behind her. Jill became overtaken by the demonic power of Yamato, losing control of her rage. 'We will send him to hell!' The voice encouraged Jill. The spectral demon disappeared, Jill overcome with a twisting purple aura as her eyes glowed with power once more. The Wesker duplicate took a step back. The aura disappeared and Jill returned to normal: unaware of what happened, only remembering the voice in her head. Jill twirled Yamato around before resting it on her shoulder.

"Whatever trickery you try to pull has no effect on me..." Wesker sternly commented.

"I'm going to send you back to hell! Where you belong!" Jill spoke in an aggravated, menacing tone. Wesker sighed.

"It's time... to close the book on us." Wesker replied. Wesker cracked his knuckles as Jill tightened her grip on Yamato, her inner power bonding with the Devil Arm's own. "Don't worry, Jill. You can die in peace knowing the world has a new god to look over it." He followed up. Jill twirled Yamato around, adopting a sterner stance.

Before Wesker could dash at Jill faster than the eye could see, he was caught off guard by Jill punching him in the gut at a speed surpassing his. As Wesker coughed out blood; Jill narrowed her eyes with her fist still in contact with the duplicate's stomach. Wesker stumbled back as Jill took a step back. Her yellow eyes flashed for a second before she fixed her left bang behind her ear while slowly twirling around Yamato in her right hand. Wesker grated his teeth as Jill raised and pointed Yamato at him. Wesker yelled out in anger; running at Jill to punch her only for Jill to effortlessly dodge each of his following strikes before countering by slashing across Wesker's chest with the katana, following up by stabbing Yamato into his chest. Wesker stumbled back as blood dripped from his chest and mouth. Jill pulled out her duel M1911 handguns; twirling them around before she held them sideways, one over the other as she took aim. Jill began to rapidly fire at Wesker, each bullet hitting him. Jill began to turn around during the onslaught, firing from one handgun alone at each turn before taking aim with both for the last bullet in each one: two shots as one. As Wesker stumbled back, blood leaking everywhere from his bullet riddled body, he looked up to see Jill taking aim. The last two bullets flew out; the two hitting the butt of Yamato's hilt and driving the sword further through Wesker's chest. As the duplicate fell to his knees, gasping for air while choking on his own blood, Jill walked forward while holstering her handguns. Pulling Yamato out from Wesker; Jill readied the kilking blow. Rapidly slicing away at Wesker so fast a normal human eye would only see her last strike, Jill turned her back to Wesker and began to slowly slide Yamato back between her belt after flinging the blood from its blade. Unknown to Jill, twelve Spiral Swords had appeared over Wesker: and as Jill finished putting away Yamato, each one stabbed into Wesker as he fell dead before they disappeared. Jill's finishing attack having been a variation of the 'Dark Angel'.

"A god isn't what this world needs..." Jill spoke, retorting to the Wesker duplicate's previous statement.


	19. Chapter 19

The head of a T-Virus infected zombie was blown to pieces by a blast from Leon's shotgun as he ran through the Neo Umbrella facility, a pack of Lickers chasing after him. Leon threw a grenade behind him as he ran for an elevator at the end of hallway. The blast took out a couple of Lickers but the rest of the pack remained, hot on Leon's tail. Leon broke into a harder sprint, reaching the elevator and rapidly pressing the open button. The doors slid open and Leon rushed inside and rapidly pressed the close button. As the Lickers drew closer, Leon fired off a few more shotgun rounds to keep them at bay. As the doors began to close one Licker pounced only for Leon to blast its head to pieces as the door fully closed. Leon input some commands on the lift before pulling out his radio.

"Jill? Jill? Do you copy? I'm inside a Neo Umbrella facility. Jill? Do you read me?" Leon spoke into the radio as the lift headed up. There was nothing but static as a response. "Jill! Are you there? It's me, Leon!" Leon continued. The static continued. "Damn... I can't reach her..." Leon sighed.

"Leon..." Jill's voice broke through at last.

"Jill? Can you hear me?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, you okay?" Jill replied.

"I'm fine, you?" Leon answered.

"Good." Jill responded.

"Where are you?" Leon inquired.

"I'm in the lower laboratories of the Neo Umbrella facility..." Jill responded.

"I'm heading to the upper levels as we speak... Jill... I found something on a computer terminal earlier..." Leon replied.

"What is it?" Jill asked, walking through one of the many dimly lit corridors as she spoke with Leon over the radio.

"A system file detailing that not that long ago somebody started prepping a dozen missiles with an array of different viruses... I think whoever it is, is getting ready to attack cities around the world... it's the only thing that makes sense..." Leon informed. The lkft stopped, and the doors opened up. Leon stepped out cautiously but found no danger in sight.

"That bitch!" Jill exclaimed.

"I'm heading to the location of the missiles right now..." Leon followed up.

"I'll be there pronto... careful though Leon, I think my copy has injected herself with something called P30 Omega... I don't even wanna think how powerful she might be..." Jill picked up speed.

"Understood, Leon out." Leon replied. Jill nodded and the call ended.

* * *

In the centre of the Neo Umbrella facility, with the moon hovering above the glass dome ceiling; the Jill copy was leaning on the railings of the platform that encircled the chamber, looking down upon 12 missiles loaded with a variety of viruses. A sadistic smirk grew on her face as Leon slowly walked down the hallway behind her; his shotgun raised and trained on the clone. The copy turned around to face Leon as he stopped a few metres away, keeping his gun aimed at her.

"Hey officer..." The copy taunted.

"How do I stop the missiles from take off?" Leon frowned. The copy chuckled, twirling around a remote control related to the missiles. Leon froze up.

"You can't..." The clone smiled.

"Don't play that game." Leon snapped.

"You can't without this..." The clone informed. Leon tightened his grip on his shotgun. "But how do you intend to get it from me?" She followed up.

'She's completely ready for me to shoot... she knows I'd do it... I'd never be able to hit her if she's got that P30 stuff... especially an upgraded variant...' Leon thought to himself. The Jill copy smirked again.

"Police brutality..." Leon answered. The clone was caught off guard by Leon throwing his shotgun at her and as she reacted to the gun flying at her, Leon ran forward and pulled out his knife along with one of his Punisher handguns. As the Jill clone grabbed the shotgun out of the air, Leon reached her. Knife to her neck and handgun aimed at her kneecap; Leon had her locked down. She dropped the shotgun on Leon's command. Slowly the copy raised her arms as Leon holstered his handgun and took the remote button from her right hand, knife still at the clone's neck. Leon took a step back as he held the remote button away from her. She took a step forward but Leon raised his knife.

"You bastard... I had everything planned out... it was going to be perfect..." The clone grated her teeth as she halted.

"You'll get time to think about your stupidity behind bars... if Jill even lets you live..." Leon responded.

"You... you wouldn't actually let her kill me would you?!" The clone snapped.

"Not my call... besides, I think she's justified..." Leon responded. The copy frowned. Leon looked at the remote button in his hand as he holstered his knife and pulled out his handgun again. Suddenly he shot the Jill clone in the leg twice. The clone fell to her knees and screamed out in pain. "You think I'd fall for a trick like that? I knew this was the fire button all along..." Leon informed.

"Damn it..." The copy groaned.

"The deactivation button for the countdown. Now! Or I won't save you..." Leon bargained. The clone looked up, realising she had no choice. The copy pulled out a 2nd remote from her pocket and threw it to Leon who catched it after putting away the other remote. Leon pressed the button.

"Missile launch countdown... activated." A computer announcement sounded out.

"What?!" Leon exclaimed. The clone's wounds had actually healed not long after being sustained and she had actually been faking her defeat. Before Leon could react, the Jill copy had jumped onto her feet; dashed forward and punched Leon back, taking the unused remote back. Leon stumbled back onto his feet as the clone waved the remote at him.

"Double bluff... you got the remotes the wrong way round..." She gloated.

"Shit..." Leon coughed as he stumbled back a little. The Jill clone dashed forward and kicked Leon to the ground, stomping on his dhest afterwards to pin him down.

"You human's are all too predictable..." The clone grinned. The sound of a shotgun being cocked caught her attention. The copy looked over her shoulder to see the real Jill holding Leon's shotgun to her face, Jill having entered the chamber via the entrance on the other end as her copy knocked Leon down.

"But yet... here I am, taking you by surprise... now: get off him you bitch." Jill frowned.

"Now we can get to the main event..." The clone grinned. Before Jill could shoot, her clone knocked the shotgun from her grasp and kicked her over the railings behind her. As Jill fell over the side, she was lucky enough to grab onto the railing and catch herself at the last minute. As Jill pulled herself up, her clone kicked her face, knocking her off and letting her fall to the bottom of the chamber. Leon attempted to tackle Jill's clone from behind but was easily thrown off. He dd however manage to grab the 2nd remote from her. But to Leon's surprise: it was a fake. Nothing happened.

"Triple bluff... I'll deal with you after..." Jill's copy smirked at Leon as he got back up before jumping off the side, following her counterpart to the lower levels.

"Shit... I can't give up... the only other place that could stop the launch would be the central control room... sorry Jill, you gotta handle this one..." Leon turned and ran for the control room, having downloaded building schematics to his PDA prior, helping him navigate the facility.


	20. Chapter 20

Jill smashed down into the lowest level of the chamber; landing on her right sight in the centre of the circular room. Rolling over and clenching her teeth as she felt the repercussions of the fall, short squirms escaping her mouth before she overcame the pain; pushing herself up off the floor. As Jill regained her balance, shaking her head as she held her right arm for a short burst, her copy landed in front of her. From her perfect landing: the clone raised to face her counterpart, cracking her knuckles with malice intent. Jill frowned back, stretching her arms as the two began to circle the room: both of them staying focused on one another. The twelve missiles were stocked around the edges of the chamber; all aimed towards the dome ceiling, primed for launch.

"This has been a long time coming... but this is still only act 1 of our final performance..." The clone spoke at last as the two continued to circle the room. Jill was silent. "Come now, don't be so distant... in the end, we're the same... we just want different things." The clone followed up.

"You may share my blood, my appearance... but we are nothing alike deep down..." Jill retorted.

"Heh, still so fickle? We were both puppets..." Her clone replied.

"But you're still doing what those who created you wanted! You may have been their puppet once, but you chose to continue their work. I was never given a choice, you were! You could have been me! You could have realised this is wrong!" Jill snapped.

"I did... but I like it..." The copy interjected.

"See... we're nothing alike..." Jill muttered.

"Well, now that technicalities are over with... let's see what will brake first; your body, or your mind." The clone adopted a fighting stance akin to Akuma. "It's time to teach you the meaning of pain..." She grinned as a crimson aura engulfed her and her hair turned white again. Jill narrowed her eyes, adopting her own fighting stance.

"Do you get all your lines from comic book villains?" She questioned.

"Let me show you true hell!" Her clone dashed forward, catching Jill off guard and allowing her to deliver a powerful punch to Jill's gut. Blood spewed from Jill's mouth as she was struck. "This is a demon's power!" The copy grinned. The clone followed up her punch to Jill's gut with a rising uppercut that sent Jill flying into the air. "Let's push your limits!" Her clone jumped after her, spin kicking into her and once again striking her gut. "Such weakness! I'll never get fun from you like this! Burn in 1000 hells!" The clone continued to berate Jill before she slammed her back into the ground with a downwards kick. As Jill slammed into the ground, her copy landed in front of her. An overwhelming darkness engulfed the room, from Jill's perspective, and everything seemed distorted to her. Jill stumbled to her feet, looking around in terror.

"What the hell is this?!" Jill exclaimed as she stumbled back, darting her head left and right.

"Welcome to hell!" Her clone's voice rang out.

"I'm going insane..." Jill muttered. Shadowy figures pulled themselves out of the ground, the legion surrounding Jill as they shuffled forward like zombies; all of them taking on the form of silhouettes of either Barry, Chris, or Leon.

"Well?! How do you like it?!" Her clone's voice chuckled madly. Jill was completely surrounded. "You wanna shot your way outta this too?" The clone continued. Jill pulled out both M1911 handguns, firing off as fast as she could but the bullets barely fazed the shadows. Jill soon ran out of ammo and only a few of the shadows had fallen. The legion pounced forward; engulfing her in their masses, and slowly Jill's arm finally disappeared into the darkness as they overtook her. "Such weakness... how dissatisfactory... time to move onto the rest of the world." Jill's clone sighed. Yamato began to glow as Jill was lost in nightmares. Falling deeper inside the black, Yamato glowed more powerfully...

'Power! More power! Need more power!'

Jill exploded with rage as Yamato flew from her belt and into her grasp. The legion of shadows were blasted back from Jill as a torrent of energy exploded from within. Jill screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes glowed with Yamato, tightening her grip on the sword as she hovered in the air for a split-second.

"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!" Jill screamed out as the shadows flipped around and jumped back at her. Jill readied Yamato. Jumping up, Jill sliced through the ocean of demonic beings, seemingly flying through the army of silhouettes. The forms they took meant nothing now, Jill mercilessly cutting through them with the Yamato as she pushed forward. Others tried to pile onto her and slow her down but Jill effortlessly threw them off and escaped the nightmare: breaking into the real world. Jill swung Yamato forward at her clone. Her clone caught the blade; only letting it cut into her hand.

"It seems a devil has awoken in you too... but not fully... I wonder... P30 Omega..." Her clone grinned as she pulled her hand from Yamato, letting it heal back up as Jill's power faded. Jill became drowsy, exhausted and fell to her knees. The missiles' thrusters began to power up. Jill looked up, groaning as she began to slip: using Yamato as support. "Heheh... my plan has pulled through! In just a few seconds these missiles will take off and the world will tremble in fear!" The clone exclaimed. Jill struggled to stand, only to quickly fall back down. The dome roof opened up above.

"It... can't end... like this..." Jill groaned.

* * *

Leon was running along a bridge connecting one of the facility's complexes to a large tower. He broke into a sprint, jumping over a crate as he rushed forward.

"60 seconds until missile launch..." An announcement sounded out. Leon ran as fast as he could towards the tower's open door.

"Come on..." Leon muttered. He jumped over more crates, slide underneath a fallen pipe and continued running. "Come on!" Leon pushed his limits. He ran through the open doorway, taking a flight of stairs.

"30 seconds until missile launch..." The facility's computer announced. Leon bashed open the doors to the control room. "10 seconds..." The computer announced. Leon was never gonna make it too the controls. Ada swung in through the windows; bashing through them and rolling towards the controls as Leon was halfway across the room. Ada quickly slammed the deactivation button, 5 seconds to go.

"That was close..." Ada smiled at last. Leon stopped, out of breath.

"Ada..." Leon gasped for air.

"The one and only..." She replied.

"Where've you been...?" Leon inquired.

"Developing the thing that will save Jill..." Ada answered. Leon gave her a confused look. Ada pulled out a needle holding a drug reminiscent of P30 Omega. "I had little to work with, and even less time but this is something I've nicknamed P30 Omega+... it's the only way Jill will survive." Ada informed...


	21. Chapter 21

As Jill took deep breaths, holding onto Yamato for support; her clone paced back and forth, aggravated with the lack of missile launch. Jill looked around, chuckling a little as her copy grew more frustrated. Looks like Leon had gotten to the control room in time. Jill coughed out a little blood as she recovered, wiping the remains from her bottom lip afterwards. The copy continued to pace about, mumbling irritably to herself.

"Why isn't anything I do working?!" The clone bitterly exclaimed. "How did that fool stop the missile launch in time?!" She continued, disgruntled.

"What's the matter...? Something bugging you...?" Jill mocked. Her counterpart stopped in her tracks, slowly looking over to Jill with a death glare.

"This time you'd better bite your tongue, think twice before you open that mouth..." The clone warned.

"Why? You gonna kill me? You think I fear death?" Jill retorted.

"No... but there's a lot worse than death..." The clone answered.

"Is it you monologing...?" Jill taunted. Her clone chuckled, walking towards Jill slowly as she cracked her knuckles. She crouched down in front of Jill, smiling.

"Oh where to start? You see doc, I was a failing comedian... you're, you're not listening are you? Worst pyschiatrist ever..." The clone mused.

"Objection! ... you're clearly insane..." Jill retorted.

"Overruled!" The clone slapped Jill around the face.

"Are you just gonna piss about? I expected the physical torture first..." Jill mocked her counterpart again as she turned back to face her.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna tear the line or hurt you..." The clone trailed off. "Okay, I'm a terrible liar: I'm going to hurt you. Alot." She followed up. Just then, the Nemesis broke through the double doors at the end of the chamber behind Jill's clone. The two looked up to see the Nemesis standing in the doorway: his jacket torn off with heavy damage to his body after his previous fight. "Ah, Fido... excellent timing... you can play with her... my, they did mess you up: didn't they? You never were as durable or strong as your predecessor, but even still... kinda disappointed..." Jill's clone spoke to the Nemesis. The Nemesis didn't respond in any capacity, only taking pained breaths.

"Revenge... revenge... cl... clones... of... STARS!" He burst out, throwing one of the broken doors at Jill's clone.

"Oh shit..." She muttered; hit by the door and knocked into a wall, not moving at all afterwards. Jill stumbled to her feet at last as the Nemesis roared out in anger. Jill reloaded both of her M1911s as the Nemesis prepared too attack. Pulling Yamato out of the ground, Jill pointed it at the B.O.W.

"All right you ugly son of a bitch... I took you last time... even after all this... I'll kick your ass again..." Jill threatened weakly. The Nemesis frowned. "And there go my legs..." Jill crumbled down.

* * *

Ada and Leon were walking along a walkway atop one of the facility's complexes when the breaking of the missile chamber's dome roof caught their attention. Both of them raised their guns in the roof's direction as Jill was thrown out of the opening. The Nemesis crawled out of the hole next, looking up to the darkened skies and roaring as lightning struck above, thunder booming. Jill rolled along until she rolled onto the flat surface of the roof, coughing as she recovered from a previous beating. The Nemesis jumped down onto the flat part of the roof as Jill pushed on: stumbling to her feet. The Nemesis grinned maliciously before roaring at Jill once more.

"Jill!" Both the Nemesis and Jill turned to look at Leon as he shouted out. Raising his gun, Leon took aim at the B.O.W.

"Stop! That'll do nothing but piss him off!" Jill shouted out. Leon slowly lowered his gun.

"Jill, use this! I made it for you!" Ada interjected, showing Jill the P30 Omega +. Ada fired off her grappling hook at a radio tower on the roof Jill stood upon, swinging over to drop off the drug. Jill caught the needle as Ada swung overhead; the Nemesis not even getting a chance to stop her as she swung back to Leon in her next turn. Jill looked the needle over, hesitant to use it. But there was no choice, not in her state. Jill pressed the needle to her neck: slowly injecting the P30 Omega + into herself. The drug flowed through her system, quickly bonding with her and altering her DNA. Jill opened her eyes, her yellow pupils became her natural blue once again before briefly flashing blood red. Throwing the empty needle aside, Jill was completely rejuvenated and healed. A rush of power flowed through Jill as she bonded with the P30 Omega +.

"Beats the shit outta coffee..." She joked. Jill's eyes quickly darted over to the Nemesis, flashing red again, as the storm above became wilder. The Nemesis growled, flexing its fingers as it prepared for a fight. Jill cracked her knuckles and neck, stretching her arms and legs soon after. Slowly she adopted her fighting stance. "I don't even need a rail gun this time..." Jill taunted. The Nemesis roared and Jill smirked. "I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell, when I strike you down and send you straight to hell!" Jill followed up, and so the two mortal enemies broke into a sprint towards one another.


	22. Chapter 22

Jill jumped up a delivered a powerful right hook to the Nemesis; cracking his jaw bone slightly as blood spewed from the B.O.W's mouth. Quickly countering with a left hook of his own, the Nemesis knocked Jill away from him. Jill flipped through the air, recovering as she slid back along the ground. Jill stood back up, wiping a blood from her lip as the Nemesis growled in pain. The rain began to fall, lightning struck again: thunder boomed out. The Nemesis let out a howling screech into the night as Jill straightened her beret.

"Stars..." The cold weather allowed the Nemesis' breath to be visible as he growled.

"Alright 'Fido', let's go for a walk..." Jill mocked the B.O.W, unknowingly in a manner her clone once had, as she threw a few punches to the air in a warm-up fashion. The Nemesis charged, running full pelt at Jill. Rolling out of the way as the Nemesis brought both arms down, smashing the roof with brute force, Jill dodged the B.O.W's attack. Jill jumped up onto the Nemesis' shoulders as he got back up from his slouching position. Pulling out both handguns; Jill took aim at the creature's head. Quicky rapid-firing both guns, Jill delivered a hailstorm of bullets into the Nemesis' skull. The Nemesis roared in excruciating pain. Jill backflipped off of the B.O.W as it attempted to throw her off: the Nemesis flailing about in a raging outburst. Jill twirled her M1911s around before holstering them again. The Nemesis ran towards Jill again; this time directing a single punch towards her with its right arm. Jill jumped back as the Nemesis punched straight through the ground where Jill once stood. As the Nemesis' arm became trapped for a moment, Jill quickly drew Yamato and dashed towards her foe. Before the B.O.W could react, Jill sliced straight through his right arm. The Nemesis froze up as Jill flung the blood from her sword and proceeded to place it back between her belt. Upon being resheathed; the Nemesis' right forearm fell into 14 different slices, the Nemesis stumbling back and roaring in pain as purple blood spewed out from his wound. Flailing what remained around as he continued his roaring, the Nemesis sprayed his blood around the rooftop. As the Nemesis clutched his wound, an array of tentacles flew out from where his forearm once began; forming a new arm of sorts for the B.O.W. Attaching themselves to a nearby piece of debri, the tentacles formed an axe like weapon out of scrap metal for the Nemesis. With the axe firmly in his tentacle formed arm, the Nemesis turned and roared at Jill. Jill wiped a small splatter of purple blood from her cheek before regaining her fighting stance. The Nemesis flung his axe arm towards Jill. Jill dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the hit. Before the Nemesis could counter; Jill ran at him, full speed, jumped up and delivered a hard knee to his chin before being smacked away with great force by the Nemesis' left arm. Jill tumbled along the ground before jumping to her feet, recovering from the blow. The Nemesis grabbed a chunk of debri with his left hand and threw it towards Jill. Jill jumped up; flipping over it as she pulled out her duel handguns in mid-air, landing and taking quick pot shots at the Nemesis. Dashing left and right in the blink of an eye, Jill dodged everything the Nemesis continued to throw at her: continually hitting him with her pot shots. As she dodged one last debri chunk; Jill reloaded her guns mid-dash, only to narrowly miss being struck by the Nemesis' axe arm the moment after. Jill quickly holstered her guns and ran forwards. Drawing Yamato out: Jill cleanly sliced both of the B.O.W's legs off as she dashed past it. The Nemesis roared out in pain as he fell to the ground, legs cut off and tumbling away. Jill made a 180 degree turn as the Nemesis fell, running back to strike him again only to be grabbed by his one good arm. Smashing Jill into the ground multiple times; the Nemesis followed up by throwing her into a railing at the edge of the rooftop. Yamato fell from Jill's grasp; sticking into the ground next to her, the Nemesis convulsing on the floor as tentacles spewed out from his wounds. The tentacles attached themselves to shards of metal, giving the Nemesis more weapons. Crawling forward with his good arm before raising his axe arm and swinging it towards Jill. Leon and Ada raised their guns as Jill looked up to see the axe arm flying towards her. Before either Leon or Ada could open fire, the Nemesis' axe arm flew off: something having cut it off. The Nemesis writhed in pain as half of his right arm tentacles flew off. Jill looked over to the radio tower, along with Ada and Leon. Jill's clone was stood on the spire with a double sided sword in hand, looking down upon the Nemesis. Jill pushed herself back up, grabbing Yamato, as her counterpart jumped down: landing in front of her.

"I've come to put the pet down..." Jill's clone announced.

"Look at you, making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight..." Jill mused. Her clone looked over to the Nemesis as it regrew its tentacles, picking up the metal shards again.

"You think this should be our main event...?" The clone nodded to the B.O.W. Jill looked over to the Nemesis too.

"You're right..." Jill replied. Her clone smiled for a second before the two turned to gace their joint foe. The Nemesis roared at them as they walked towards him. The duo pointed their swords at the Nemesis.

"It is clear your usefulness has reached its end." Jill's clone spoke.

"Yeah, game over." Jill followed up.

"STARS! Cl.., clones... revenge... STARS!" The Nemesis roared out.

"I think he needs to be reminded of why his predecessor failed..." Jill suggested. Her clone smirked. Both Jill and her copy ran forward, clashing blades overhead as Jill ran right and the clone ran left: passing one another in a cross fashion. As the Nemesis flailed about, trying its best to hit either foe, both Jill and her clone jumped up: swords overhead. Stabbing Yamato into the Nemesis' right shoulder, Jill sliced through the B.O.W. Stabbing her 'Devil Arm' sword into the beast's left shoulder, Jill's clone sliced through the B.O.W. As they landed next to the Nemesis: both of them were engulfed in crimson auras, their hair turning white. The copy kicked her sword into the Nemesis. Jill punched Yamato into the Nemesis. Both of the blades passed by one another as they flew through the Nemesis. Jill caught her copy's sword and the clone caught Yamato as both burst out of their foe. Jill's counterpart rapidly sliced away at the Nemesis; making clean, swift cuts to the beast. Jill also rapidly sliced away with the 'Devil Arm' sword, effortlessly cutting through the Nemesis' flesh. The Nemesis howled with pain, convulsing and flailing about during the ordeal. With one last powerful thrust; the duo passed their weapons back to one another, sending them through the Nemesis again. Both of them jumped away from Nemesis as he tried to catch them. With the creature's fragile heart exposed: Jill pulled out her duel M1911 handguns, twirling them about and taking aim. One of the B.O.W's tentacles knocked her ebony handgun from her grasp, but the clone caught it. The two pointed their guns at the Nemesis.

"STARS!" The Nemesis roared.

"Remember what I said?" Jill questioned her copy. The clone nodded. Standing side by side: the two sidestepped towards one another, joining by their shoulders and guns.

"You want S.T.A.R.S? We'll give you S.T.A.R.S!" Both spoke in union, firing at the same time. The bullets flew forward: hitting the Nemesis' heart at the same time.

"Stars... re... venge..." The Nemesis gasped his last, falling down. Dead. In a pool of his own blood. Jill's clone threw her gun back to her, Jill holstering both of her M1911s.

"Not very classy for someone's dying words..." The clone spoke.


	23. Chapter 23

The Nemesis laid dead in a pool of its own blood as Jill and her clone stood back to back. Jill's clone rested her sword on her shoulder. Jill rested Yamato like a staff, holding it out in front of her and resting its tip ln the ground: both hands on the butt of the hilt. From the storm above heavy rain had began to fall; lightning struck, followed by the boom of thunder as the two stood with their eyes closed. Their auras had died and their hair had reverted back to their natural colors. Jill opened her eyes, followed by her dark counterpart.

"You can still surrender..." The clone mused.

"I shall never surrender." Jill quickly retorted. Her clone sighed.

"So... this is how it ends..." Jill's clone continued.

"You were never going too win." Jill stated.

"Humph, as full of bravado as ever... such heroic nonsense." The clone retorted.

"You may have my face, but you will never have my soul." Jill firmly commented.

"In the end, we're not much different... you... and I..." Jill's clone responded.

"You crave power... I crave peace..." Jill replied.

"But we never back down, no matter the odds. We'll fight our way out of hell if we have to. We survive." Jill's clone followed up.

"What would you even do with so much power? No matter what you do, you'd never win anyway. You have nothing to fight for, no one to fight for but yourself." Jill questioned.

"I don't need a reason to fight..." The clone retorted.

"I fight for my friends. I fight for what I believe in. I fight for a better tomorrow. I fight so others don't have to." Jill continued.

"How pitiful..." Her clone mocked.

"And you're supposed to be my copy..." Jill scoffed.

"Right... copy... I guess our souls are truly at odds..." Jill's clone replied.

"I will serve the justice that dwells in me." Jill placed her right arm over her chest, forming a fist as she stood stoutly. Jill's clone chuckled, rubbing her nose with a devilish.

"I will reap my victims' tears..." She countered. The two turned to face one another, holding their blades to the side. Lightning struck above and thunder boomed. The rain intensified. Yamato glowed with power as Jill was engulfed by a crimson aura; her eyes turning blood red as her hair turned pure white again. Her copy followed suite, the same happening to her. They stared down as their powers amplified, demonic power flowing through them. The ground slightly cracked beneath their feet as they powered up. Jill looked at her open left palm as her aura twisted and twirled around her.

"This stuff is unlike anything I've encountered before... I could almost praise it... makes me actually curious about the 'super-soldier serum' the B.S.A.A are working on... taken from my P30 sample years ago..." She muttered.

"T-Virus vaccine... P30 research... what don't 'we' give them?" Jill's counterpart chuckled. Jill slowly twirled Yamato around as they continued to face off. Jill's clone looked her own sword over.

"I wonder... what's the point of packing that sword if you're just gonna stand about?" Jill frowned.

"Very well, let's get to it... Yamato's power intrigues me... I will take it for my own after I slay you..." The copy grinned, clenching her left fist in front of her face.

"You will see, I'll fight until eternity... I'll stand and fight and through my strength I'll make a better day... I will never surrender!" Jill ran forward, her copy soon doing the same. Clashing with the swords in hand, both of them struggled against one another. Jumping back from one another, the two caught their breath before tightening their grip on their swords. "And I'll show no mercy! For I have none..." Jill snapped. Twirling Yamato around; Jill powered forward with the blade extended out, reminiscent of the 'Stinger' technique. Jill's clone raised her sword, blocking Yamato before she sidestepped a 2nd strike and countered by plunging her sword through Jill's gut. Jill stumbled back, coughing out a little blood. Before her clone could mock her, Jill's flashed with power. Pulling the sword from her gut as her wound healed, Jill powered on. "I'll tell you now... I'm the one to survive..." Jill threw the sword back at her copy.

"Grr... you will know the power of a devil..." The clone growled.

"You will... never... break my faith or my stride... I'll make the angel scream... and the devil cry!" Jill swung Yamato down. Her copy blocked again, staggering back a little.

"You cannot save humanity!" The clone snapped.

"I have... and I will do again... YOU are not how things will end!" Jill pointed at her copy.

"You stupid bitch!" She burst out. Jill and the copy dashed forward. Sword clash after sword clash; the fires of battle raged in their eyes, clash after clash after clash, they swung their blades at one another with such speed and ferocity that they stopped all the rain from hitting them until they clashed swords again. Sparks flew as they struggled against each other. Lifting their swords back, they both went for another swing. Both Jill and her counterpart caught one another's blades with their hands. Blood spewed from their hands as they struggled against each other's swords, the blood dripping down their blades.

"Your... soul is... screaming for power... for your own gain... but... my soul is screaming to destroy you... for the gain... of every innocent being on this planet!" Jill threw her clone back, jumping back herself afterwards.

"You're wasting time!" Her clone's temper flared.

"The original outbreak... Raccoon City... years as a puppet... I've survived it all and more... I will not die today!" Jill rushed forward again. Her copy dashed towards her at the same time, their blades clashing as they past one another at super speed. Scraping along the drenched rooftops, the two drifted back around: running towards each other once more. Clashing a dozen times at super speed from multiple angles; their fight raged on. With her next strike; Jill knocked her clone off balance, only for her to sweep kick Jill off her feet before roundhouse kicking her back. A cut developed on the copy's cheek, a little blood dripping down as Jill pushed herself back, using Yamato as support.

"You insignificant shit! I will strangle you with your own intestines while I force feed you your liver!" Jill's clone had snapped. Her hair had fallen out of Jill's trademark parted style: simply falling down in front of her face. Jill smirked as she raised Yamato back up.

"You gotta beat me 1st... faker..." Jill taunted.

"Faker...? You're the fake! How dare you compare yourself to me!" Her counterpart raged on. Jill twirled Yamato around, adopting a calmer stance as she sheathed the katana back in belt while still holding onto the hilt: ready to draw at a moment's notice. Her clone grated her teeth before dashing towards Jill. Jumping up, the copy channeled some of her power into the blade. Slamming it down into the ground; a torrent of energy rushed towards Jill, cracking up the ground as it raged forth. Jill focused, reaffirming her stance. Sling! Yamato cut straight through the attack. Jill dashed through the smoke, stabbing straight into her clone with Yamato; blood spewed out from the wound and her mouth. Her eyes glowing with power: the clone stabbed her own Devil Arm sword knto Jill. The two were locked together as their demonic auras flared up. Both drove their weapons further into one another. The ground cracked up around them. Their auras intensified, conflicting more. The two banged heads, grating their teeth as they struggled: but not before Jill's counterpart pressed a detonator of some kind. The ground cracked up more as they fought on. Their power was surging.

* * *

Leon and Ada were fighting off hordes of zombies at the time as Jill and her clone disappeared in a torrent of power that pierced the dark skies above. As the last few zombies fell, Leon looked over to the explosive outburst. A B.S.A.A helicopter was minutes away, visible on the horizon. The whole facility had started exploding suddenly. As Ada took out the last hostile, she too looked over to the torrent.

"Looks like your ride is here..." Ada spoke up. Leon looked over to the chopper as it flew towards the facility.

"Good thing I made that call in the control room..." Leon muttered. He turned back to look at Ada; but she was already gone. "Women..." Leon shuck his head. The torrent picked up. "Jill!" Leon called out as the rooftop was consumed by the torrent. Both Jill and her clone were still clashing inside.

* * *

"Haven't you noticed? The facility is exploding, Jill... a little back up plan of mine... I'll take you to hell with me..." The copy grinned.

"Not... if I have anything... to say about it!" Jill snapped back.

"Give it up!" Her clone commanded. The rooftop exploded as the torrent reached its maximum output. Both Jill and her copy disappearing as they activated 'true' Devil Trigger: transforming fully.

"JILL!" Leon exclaimed as he watched on, helpless. The B.S.A.A helicopter touched down on the landing pad to his right. Leon stayed put as he watched on. A B.S.A.A soldier was pussed aside as a familiar, unshaven man in standard B.S.A.A attire with a red bullet proof vest jumped out of the chopper; running to Leon's side.

"What's going on?" Barry quickly asked as he was awe struck by the torrent.

"Jill's in that..." Leon muttered.

"Son of a bitch!" Barry exclaimed.

"Sir, we have to get out of here now! This place is going to hell!" A soldier called out.

"Shit!" Barry grumbled.

"We can't just..." Leon was cut off.

"We're not..." Barry interjected. The two ran to the chopper, jumping in. Barry rushed over to the pilot as they took to the air. "Circle that central building!" Barry ordered.

"But sir..." The pilot objected.

"Son, if you disobey this order I will have you on so much desk duty for the rest of your career that you SHIT PAPERWORK!" Barry barked. The pilot quickly turned the chopper back around. Leon looked out of the open door as they circled the collapsing building in the centre of the facility. Leon was soon joined by Barry as they looked for Jill. Meanwhile in the building. Out of the fire and flames; a man in blue appeared behind Jill as he threw her out of the hole where the roof had caved in, putting Yamato away in its sheath before he disappeared as Jill woke up. Looking around in confusion, Jill quickly jumped to her feet as the platform she stood upon began to collapse. Her hair and eye color had returned to normal and her aura had died away. Jill jumped up towards freedom as the platform caved in. As Leon and Barry looked on: at last they saw Jill's arm pop out from the cave in. Pulling herself up, Jill saw the helicopter and her friends desperately calling to her. Jill ran forward, running as fast as she could towards her escape as an explosion raged out behind her. Jumping up; Jill stretched out her arm towards Leon and Barry. Leon stretched out with all his might. Catching Jill at the last second. Barry quickly helped Leon pjll Jill up as the building collapsed fully. The pilot quickly turned the chopper around: flying towards safety as Leon helped Jill to a seat. Barry crouched down with Leon, patting Jill on the shoulder with a shit-eating grin as Leon smiled to his mission partner.

"I need a vacation..." Jill joked, smiling weakly. The helicopter flew off into the sunrise.


	24. Chapter 24

[1 day later]

Leon; Barry and Jill were all sat in a bar, at a table in the back. It was a typical, classical bar. Mostly wood furnishing. Leon was dressed in more casual attire to go with his leather jacket, including a black shirt and grey jeans, with his fingerless gloves still on. Barry was dressed in a red t-shirt with navy blue jeans, a baseball cap on his head. Jill was sat on the other side of the table. She was dressed in a blue tube top; a navy blue jacket over, the B.S.A.A emblem stitched on the left arm, with a black miniskirt and brown tactical boots. True to his word, Leon had paid for everyone's drinks that night.

"Sounds like you guys had a hell of a mission out there..." Barry took a swig of his beer.

"Heh, my experience was nothing to Jill's..." Leon shrugged.

"Well, at least it's all over now." Barry reminded. Jill looked up.

"Yeah..." She smiled.

"Cheers." Leon raised his drink. Everybody else raised theirs too, gently banging their bottles together.

* * *

Out in the canadian wilderness, at the dead of night; a familiar man in blue trekked through the forest, Yamato in hand. He came to a halt and looked over his shoulder. The wind blew gently at the time. The man's three-tailed blue coat flowing in the breeze as he stared off into the distance. His grip on the sheathed Yamato tightened a little. He turned back around and continued walking along, alone as he always was.

"Why didn't brother show...?" Vergil muttered as he headed towards a town.

* * *

(Previously)

Dante walked back into his shop in a hurry, Lady looking up from a magazine as he rushed past.

"Damn, the trains are busy... I need my guitar case to hide Rebellion... why'd I leave without it anyway...?" Dante mumbled.

"Are you still drunk?" Lady frowned.

"A little..." Dante shrugged.

"You're not going until you're sober..." Lady looked back to her magazine.

"Damn it..." Dante muttered.

"Need I remind you that last time you proposed to a mop?" Lady spoke.

"Not this again..." Dante rubbed his eyes.

"Now sit down." Lady ordered.

"Ah-hah! As I thought... there go my legs..." Dante passed out. Lady looked over to him before shrugging.

"That works..." Lady smirked.

* * *

(Present day)

As the night went on, the trio continued to hang out in the bar. All in all, they had a good time. A break well earned. As it got later into the night, Barry was the 1st to leave: he had to get home. Then, after another hour; Leon departed too, he was leaving for home in the morning so he said his goodbyes to Jill. Finally, Jill sat alone in the bar. There was only a handfull of customers left by now. Taking a sip of her beer, Jill thought to herself, all the while sat in the back. The doir opened to the bar. One more customer. Taking a seat directly at the bar, on a stool, the man rested his leather guitar case next to him. His exquisite red coat drooped down as he sat by himself. Jill took a quick look over to the man in red before returning to her own thoughts.

"You sell ice cream sundaes here, pal?" The man asked the bar keep.

"No sir." The bar keep answered.

"I thought as much... what about pizza?" The man in red sighed.

"Sure. What'll you take?" The bar keep brought out a notepad.

"Well, I'm not picky but... something deep pan, chef's special I guess. No olives." The man in red informed.

"Alright, one chef's special coming up." The bar keep past the paper with the order through a slot into the kitchen behind.

"A beer would be nice too." The man in red followed up. The bar keep nodded, passing a beer bottle to the man in red.

"Not from around here?" The bar keep made small talk.

"No... I came up on business... unfortunately, that business dried up before I arrived." The man in red looked to his guitar case before taking a swig of his beer. Jill was still sat in the back.

"Sorry to hear..." The bar keep responded.

"It's all right, I don't go that long without a job anyway." The man in red replied. "So, what's the word around town?" He inquired.

"Not much... talks about a B.S.S.A operation out in the wilderness been going around... been a few... strange disappearances recently... the odd religious fanatic is blaming demons as always." The bar keep answered. The man in red took a quick look over to Jill, who didn't notice, before looking back to his front.

"They always do... religion n' me don't mix anyway." The man in red smiled.

"Same here..." The bar keep replied.

"Hope somebody catches the bastard anyway..." The man in red called back. Time passed as ever, and the man in red ate away at his pizza. Finishing it off, he paid for his orders and left, walking out with his guitar case over his shoulder. Jill sat at her table for a couple of minutes after, only deciding to call it a night and go back to the hotel she was staying at, at the last second. Jill walked over to the bar, paying her bill before walking out.

* * *

Jill walked alone down the dark streets; hands in her jacket pockets as she walked along, the odd lamp post illuminating the street she walked down. Jill stopped, a noise had caught her attention. Walking forward some more, Jill came to an alley way and looked in. The man in red stood with his back to her. Jill looked up. Some kind of creature was standing in front of the man in red. It was like a giant bug creature of some kind. Jill reached for her duel handguns: having them holstered under her arms with a double gun sling over her shoulders. The man in red pulled out a double edged gothic sword from his guitar case, taking Jill by surprise. Dodging a punch from the creature; the man in red effortlessly sliced off the creature's right arm before cutting through its waist, blood spewing from its wounds as it screamed in agony. The man in red jumped into the air, pulling out his two handguns.

"You know what they say... 3rd strike is what counts!" He grinned, spiralling down in a hailstorm of bullets as he let his sword lodge in the creature's head. Landing on the creature's head, he twirled around his own M1911s known as Ebony & Ivory. Holstering his guns he jumped back up. "You're outta here!" He drop kicked his sword; sending it straight through the beast, slicing it in half down the middle. As the blood shower ended, Jill could see the man in red resting his sword on his shoulder; left foot rested on one of the halves, until the remains burned away, disappearing in a storm of embers. Jill aimed her handguns at the man in red as he turned around. He looked like Leon, but with some stubble and white hair. "Huh... nice guns..." Dante rested on his sword, Rebellion. The safety on Jill's M1911s were instantly turned off, the clicks alerting Dante. "Why do I always open with that...?" He sighed.

"Who the hell are you?" Jill questioned.

"You know, isn't the hostage supposed to ask that?" Dante joked.

"Wise guy, hey?" Jill frowned.

"Wise...? Not really... funny; attractive, sociable... yes." Dante smirked. Jill fired past Dante. A warning shot. Dante looked over his shoulder, taking a peek at the bullet hole. He turned back to Jill as he put Rebellion over his shoulder. "I love it when women get violent." He smirked again. Jill growled. "Two requests. One: don't shoot the face. Two: don't shoot the family jewels either. Kinda my best features..." Dante was met with a barrage of bullets as Jill snapped...

TO BE CONTINUED IN: Evil Will Cry.

* * *

In the snow covered ruins of the Neo Umbrella facility out within the canadian wilderness; a gloved hand burst out the rubble, a crimson aura engulfing the arm as the owner burst out of the snow and rubble, leaping into the air as the aura engulfed them.

"I'm coming for you, girl!" An aggravated and menacing female voice exclaimed.


End file.
